Verdadero Amor
by kushinaU.89
Summary: Dicen q tu verdadero amor lo conoces a los 6 años, ya sea al mismo tiempo o uno antes que el otro. "¡Solo el verdadero amor hará que contraiga matrimonio!"... y algunos hechos inesperados o talvez concertados por el destino... SasuSaku :D
1. Chapter 1

Hoooola a todas mis queridas (os) lectores, perdonen no haberme presentado hace muchisisimo tiempo (aproximadamente 2 a 3 semanas :P) se debía a que me encontraba de vacaciones, pero aquí me encuentro en el comienzo de un nuevo Fic, (aun ni voy en la mitad del otro u.u) pero se me ocurrió una idea para un SasuSaku que no la podía retener más, solo espero que llegue a ser de su agrado ^.^ . De ante mano muchas gracias por leer :D.

Bueno y como ya saben, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de esta historia en donde a una pareja muy particular la haré protagonista de esta ^.^.

Esto es un Fic de AU (Alternative Universe/ Universo Alterno) y nuestro personajes están un poco más crecidos... de lo demás y detalles, descubran lo por ustedes mismos.

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

_Cursiva -_ Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/// Recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado///

//volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos ///...///mezclados con algo del presente//

**FLASH-BACK -** recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

--- --- --- - cambio de escena.

Bueno sin mas contra tiempos, esta curiosa historia comenzara aquí para ustedes ^.^

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Escondidas**

Iba una pequeña niña pelirosa, de 6 años, tomada de la mano de su madre, caminaban por el sendero de un parque acercándose al centro de este, en donde se encontraba una variada cantidad de juegos, eran las 5:55 de la tarde, a mediados de otoño, por ende ya casi no habían muchos niños.

-¡Mamá!- Soltándose con aparente enojo de la mano de su madre. -Ya no debe estar- Ahora cambiando su rostro a uno frustrado.

Yuki sonrió ante la actitud de su hija. -Tranquila mi pequeña Sakura- Retomando la mano de su hija junto con su andar. -Mira allí esta- Indicando con su mano libre en dirección hacia unos columpios albergados por unos árboles de tamaño mediano, tal vez con los años tomarían una altura considerable.

En el momento en que su mamá indico el lugar, se soltó del agarre en que la tenia y partió corriendo hacia allá donde se encontraba otra niña aparentemente de la misma edad de sakura, tenia los ojos celestes y un color rubio en su pelo. -¡Ino!- Corriendo hacia ella, mientras gritaba y saludaba haciendo gestos con su mano. Al fin llego donde ella estaba, se detuvo un poco agitada, para después sentarse en el columpio que estaba junto al de su amiga.

-Llegas tarde frentona- Poniendo cara de diversión, al tiempo llevaba su mano al brazo de la pelirosa.

-¡Au!- Sobando con su mano el brazo. -¿Por que me pelliscaste? me dolió- Sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizares debido a las futuras lágrimas que se asomarían en cualquier momento.

-¡No seas llorona Sakura!- Iimpulsándose con sus pies para empezar a columpiar se. -Es para que no vuelvas a llegar tarde-

-¡Pero si tu siempre llegas tarde!- Imitando a su amiga en la labor de columpiar se- ¡Ino Toooooooooooooooooooonta!-

-Por eso no tienes que llegar tarde, solo cuando te cases te tienes que tardar frentona- Sonriendo al ver que llevaba ventaja en la velocidad y altura al columpiar se.

-¿Y como me voy a casar si no se con quien casarme?- Comenzando a preocuparse por tal incertidumbre, descuidando sin querer su carrera de columpio.

-No seas tonta Sakura, si por algo te dije que estuvieras aquí temprano, para que conocieras a tu verdadero amor- Sin distraerse de su labor.

-¿Que es eso de verdadero amor?- Ahora si que no sabia de que estaban hablando.

-Ay Sakura, no lo se, lo sabrás en algún momento, pero una vez escuche que dicen que tu verdadero amor lo conoces a los 6 años- Sonriendo pícaramente.

-¿A los 6?- Algo dudosa e incrédula.

-Bueeeno...- Algo pensativa, disminuyendo su velocidad y poniendo un dedo en su mejilla aun más pensativa. -No realmente a los 6 años, pero mientras estemos en esa edad o menor lo conoces, o algo así- Complicándose un poco, para después concluir relajada en... -Bueno lo que quiero decir es que los 6 años es el ultimo plazo para conocer a tu futuro esposo S-A-KU-R-A- Riendo más divertida.

-¡Pe-pero y si yo no quiero casarme!- Cruzando lo brazos y haciéndole un desprecio.

Rió mas divertida aun, tubo que parar de columpiar se para sujetar con sus brazos su estomago de la risa. -Vamoooos Sakura- Ya le salían lágrimas de la risa. -Yo se que te mueres por casarte-

-Mmm... tal vez- Dudosa. -Pero con le que dices, ahora sé que solo el verdadero amor hará que me case- Con determinación. -¡Lo juro!- Alzando una de sus manos al cielo como queriendo sellar aquellas palabras.

-Ay Sakura- Divertida con la actitud de su amiga.

-Pero ¿Y tú Ino?, ¿Ya sabes quien es tu...-Dudosa o más bien tímida. -¿Tu esposo?- Sin querer sonar muy interesada.

-Mmm...- Sonriendo tranquilamente, mirando sus pies. -Yo ya lo elegí-

-¡Como que lo elegiste!- Abriendo los ojos como plato. -¿No se supone que lo conoces?, ¡Ino hiciste trampa!- Mirándola y haciendo pucheros con su cara.

-No toooonta ¡No hice trampa!- Tirando un mechón de pelo de Sakura.

-¡Ino!- Tirando ahora ella del pelo de la aludida. Estaban apunto de comenzar a pelear justo cuando en ese momento Ariasu se acerca para regresar a casa con su hija Ino.

-Ino ya es hora de regresar a casa tu padre debe estar en camino- Mientras las niñas se columpiaban, desde un extremo no muy lejano de aquel lugar se encontraban las madres de aquellas niñas sentadas en un banco, conversando sobre la vida. Ino su madre se estaba hace bastante rato ahí, pero Sakura no pudo llegar temprano debido a que su madre hace poco llegaba del trabajo, su padre había muerto hace algunos años, por ello, Yuki tubo que tomar las riendas de todos los asuntos respecto a ellas dos. Hace ya la misma cantidad de años Ino y Sakura era muy buenas amigas; Así como Yuki y Ariasu, se conocían desde pequeñas.

-Esta bien madre- Suspirando. -Ya Sakura- Soltando la una de la otra sus cabellos.

-No te vayas- Con tono triste.

-Ya no seas llorona- Poniendo sus mano en su cintura y ladeando un poco la cabeza. -Además tienes que encontrar a tu verdadero amor o se te hará tarde- Sonriendo al notar el cambio de aspecto en su amiga, de triste a preocupación y un poco de enrojecimiento en su cara.

-Pero yo...-Tragando saliva. -Es que...- Jugando con sus pies y mirando al suelo. -No se...-

-Ya Sakura no seas tonta- Tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola a los resbalines. -Aquí ahí muchos niños- Indicándole en dirección de algunos. -Ya ahora me tengo que ir- Comenzando a correr hacia su mamá.

-¡¿Pero Ino como voy a saber quien es?!- Gritando a su amiga para que solo ella la pudiera escuchar.

Girando su rostro para responderle. -¡Ya tu lo sabrás!- Haciendo señas con sus manos. -¡Nos vemos! ¡Cuidate Frentona!-

Vio como su amiga se iba de la mano de su madre. Observo un rato a su propia madre, que aparentaba no mirarla, pero de reojo, mientras leía un libro vigilaba cada movimiento de su hija procurando que estuviera bien y no se hiciera daño.

-Oye, ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas?- Un niño de cabello rojo se acerco a Sakura, junto a otro grupo de niños y niñas que se encontraban cerca a ella querían jugar a las escondidas y como era más entretenido de muchos, no estaría demás un integrante más.

Dudo un poco pero después decidió aceptar. -Cla-claro- Sakura al comienzo de conocer a las persona siempre era un poco tímida, aunque cuando ya entraba en confianza no tenia absolutamente ningún problema.

Entonces el juego había comenzado, una niña de pelo castaño y con dos coletas a cada lado le había tocado contar hasta 100 o más bien hasta que todos estuvieran listos.

-1... 2... 3...- Con el rostro cargado en sus brazos mientras reposaban en el tronco de un árbol comenzaba a contar.

-Ya escondánse- Ordenándoles en susurro otro niño de aparentemente 7 años, cabello castaño y ojos de color plomo. Todos hicieron caso al unisono, algunos se escondían tras lo juegos, otros bajo los asientos del lugar, entre muchos otros lugares, aunque casi todos ocupados y los que quedaban no eran muy buenos.

-_Donde... ¿Donde?- _Sakura estaba parada cerca de unos arbustos y árboles, miraba para todos lados tratando de encontrar y/o de decidirse cual lugar.

-91... 92... 93....-

-_¡¡Ha!! No encuentro ningún lugar-_ Comenzaba a desesperarse, ahora no solo giraba su cabeza para todos lados, sino también su cuerpo.

-94... 95... 96...-

-_Ay... ¡¿Que hago?!, ¡¡¿Que Hago?!!-_

-97... 98... 99...-

-_Ay...- _Suspirando ya resignada. -Me rind- Pero justo en ese momento espaldas a ella una mano casi del mismo tamaño de la suya tira de ella hacia tras, entre los arbustos, cayendo al suelo aunque escondida por los arbustos. -Me do- Apunto de protestar del dolor de la caída pero justo la misma mano que la atrajo y ayudo a esconderse tapo su boca.

-Y... 100! ¡Esten listos o No a ya voy!- La niña castaña ya había salido en búsqueda de todos.

-Shiii- Entre los arbustos quien tiro de ella la hacia callar para que así no los encontraran, retiro su mano delicadamente de la boca de ella para después darse la vuelta cuidadosamente y mirarla. -¿No eres muy buena para estos juegos verdad?-

La pequeña Sakura no sabia que decir, si agradecer o protestar. -Yo... gomen nasai- Inclinando levemente su cabeza ya que ambos ya se encontraba de rodillas y un poco agachados por su escondite.

-No te disculpes- Sonriendo

Tenia los ojos de un color negro profundo al igual que su cabello, un poco despeinado, fue inevitable que Sakura lo notara. Instintivamente llevo una de sus manos al rostro del niño, posándola en su sien, cercano a sus ojos.

-¿Qu-que haces?- Alterándose un poco y echándose un poco hacia atrás para así poder retroceder. Esa niña lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

-Tus ojos- Sonriendo de una forma muy especial y linda, su corazón latía un poco más rápido o era el de él, tal vez ambos. -Son muy bonitos-

-¿?- Tomando la mano que la niña tenia en su cien, para así retirarla. -Mejor no hables que nos pueden descubrir- Girándose hacia una parte donde los arbusto le permitían observar el panorama de búsqueda.

-Esta bien...- Bajando un poco la cabeza, hasta que se dio cuenta de algo. -Oye gracias- No le había agradecido a su salvador tal proeza que realizo por ella.

Giro un poco el rostro para así poder observarla, Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa. Sonrió y le dijo. -De nada, pero no se si siempre nos encontremos como para poder ayudarte- Estaba siendo más cálido, esa niña le transmitía algo especial, le miro los ojos, se dio cuenta que tenían un color hermoso, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas. Él le sonrió y en ese momento ella sintió algo en su estomago.

-_Es... él- _Se acerco un poco temerosa pero con valor, hasta que le beso su mejilla. El niño pelinegro había quedado petrificado, pero no de la rabia ni nada de esos sentimientos, más bien de la vergüenza y algo más. Sakura se alejo un poco de él para decirle si saber si se lo preguntaba o afirmaba. -Tú eres mi verdadero amor- Regalándole una sonrisa.

Simplemente el pequeño niño aun no reaccionaba.

-Tu serás mi esposo- Ahora si estaba reaccionando, aunque la voz no le salia. -Pero para la próxima vez tú serás quien me tendrá que besar, pero aquí- indicando con su dedo índice sus labios.

-¡¡¿QUE?!!- Tenia los ojos como plato, no entendía de que hablaba esa niña.

-¡¡¡Los encontré!!!- Tenten, la niña que hacia la labor de búsqueda los había descubierto en su escondite. Regresando al árbol para decir los nombres de quienes había encontrado o les faltaba encontrar.

-No se te olvide ¿he?, tienes que encontrarme, ahora me tengo que ir- Removió su mano de la de él; en ese momento el pequeño niño se dio cuenta que no había soltado la mano de la niña y enrojeció un poco desviando la mirada.

-¿Y como quieres que te encuentre?- Aparentemente sin darle importancia, como siguiéndole el juego a la niña.

Sakura se llevo sus manos a su cuello retirando una fina cadena de plata que llevaba un colgante con la forma de una flor de cerezo, tenia un teñido rozado con lineas verdes. -Esto te servirá- La extendió hasta acercarla a él. Desde lejos su madre le hacia señas a su hija de que ya debían partir de regreso a su casa. -Ya debo irme- Entonces el pelinegro volvió el rostro para mirarla por última vez hasta Dios sabe cuando, extendió su mano abriéndola bajo el colgante para recibirlo mientras ella lo soltaba. Se miraron una vez mas a los ojos, ella se levanto del suelo, le sonrió. -Hasta pronto- Salio corriendo de allí hasta llegar a su madre, él la observo como corría hasta que desapareció de su vista.....

.....17 años después.......

-¡Que emoción Sakura!- mientras la ayudaba a bajar las escaleras. -¡Estas a solo unos minutos del altar!-

Sakura guardaba silencio, toda la mañana y parte del medio día había sido un agetreo inmenso para que estuviera lista y preparada para su boda. Ino, su mejor amiga desde pequeña la ayudaba a prepararse, ya que a los 18 años la madre de Sakura había fallecido, no sabia de ningún familiar vivo y solo tenia a sus amigos, que entre ellos, obviamente se encontraba Ino.

La ayudo a subirse en el auto, se despedían para después volver a encontrarse en la iglesia, ya que al ser la novia debía irse solo con su padre o como en este caso sola. el auto iba a una velocidad bastante moderada según ella. Miraba el paisaje por la ventana mientras meditaba todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida en estos últimos años. Al terminar por completo la escuela, se gano una beca completa para entrar en la mejor universidad para medicina del país, su madre alcanzó a ser testigo de su ingreso y algunos meses de estudios, hasta que la muerte la azoló, ya que los años no pasan en vano. Al encontrarse sola, Sakura además de estar estudiando, decidió buscar trabajo, ella trabajaba en una tienda del centro comercial, donde ahí vendían muchos peluches, tarjetas con sentimientos, felicitaciones, algunas cosas muy bonitas y tiernas para una joven o estudiante, y muy especializada en regalos para fechas importantes, tales como San Valentín. Nunca estaba sola, siempre se encontraba rodeada por sus queridos amigos, Ino desde siempre estuvo con ella, Naruto lo conoció por medio de Hinata y Tenten, a quienes conoció en la escuela, esa era su grupo más cercano de amigos, se llevaban muy bien y muchas veces salían juntos, siempre y cuando Sakura estuviera libre. Entre una de las salidas nocturnas que ellos tenían, conocieron a un joven de cabellos y ojos negros, una tes pálida y una sonrisa muy común y normal en él, no era muy bueno con las emociones pero si bastante impredecible, no se llevaba muy bien con Naruto, por ende normalmente siempre discutían; Naruto no lo consideraba alguien sincero y le daba mala espina; y Sai lo consideraba alguien impertinente y desastroso. En general todos se llevaban muy bien, a excepción de Naruto y Sai, el último próximamente futuro esposo de Sakura, Sai.

Cuando lo vio por primera vez le pareció muy agradable, no tardaron mucho en hacerse novios, y aunque para sorpresa de todos Sai la había propuesto matrimonio, ya que la quería mucho al considerarla alguien adecuada y que podría aportar en su felicidad, al estar cargo de la empresa familiar, debía viajar constantemente, y esta vez era permanente, por ello, la única forma de poder tenerla con él era esa, siendo marido y mujer. A Sakura le sorprendió bastante la petición, aun no sabia si estaba verdaderamente enamorada, y aunque era cosa de niñas, siempre se acordaba de un evento ocurrido hace ya 17 años atrás, nunca jamás volvió a ver a aquel niño y por un tiempo pensó que era Sai, pero sus ojos y su corazón la desengañaban de la mentira que quería creer; por ello, por una mal jugada de raciocinio, decidió que ya era tiempo de dejar atrás esas niñerías, eso fue solo un juego de niños que ya debía salir de su ensoñación, solo le costo unos 2 días aceptar la petición de Sai y 3 meses después la encontramos aquí, en el auto, camino a su boda, pensando en todo lo ya relatado.

-Ya llegamos señorita- El chofer dio un poco vuelta su cara para así poder observar mejor a la pelirosa. -Se ve usted muy hermosa- Sonriendo al verla.

Sakura salio de sus pensamientos al escuchar las primeras palabras del hombre, para después responder a la segunda oración del señor. -Muchas gracias- Bajando la vista a su ramo, en espera de que su amigo Naruto se acercara a abrir la puerta del auto y la ayudara a bajar para después llevarla al altar. Por fin llego Naruto y le ofrecio su mano para ayudarla a bajar. -Arigatou Naruto-

El chico inclino un poco su cabeza y le dijo. -Al contrario, para mi es un placer- Sonriendo feliz, como siempre. -Por cierto te vez hermosa Sakura-Chan- A pesar de que no se llevaba bien con Sai, no podía dejar de estar presente en este momento tan importante para su amiga.

Y era verdad Sakura se veía hermosa, todas las novias siempre se ven hermosas, felices y bellas, pero pocas podían contar de un belleza casi mágica y ancestral con la que ella contaba. Su traje era sin hombros y completamente hasta el suelo y blanco, sobre la tela, llevaba otra tela mucho mas delgada, en la que llevaba un fino y delicado bordado flores de cerezo, y en un costado de la parte de abajo se arremangaba hasta la rodilla de ella haciendo un hermoso corte y caída que dejaba tras ver la otra tela que era un poco tornasol y brillaba deliciosamente con cada destello de luz cercano, así como destellaba con un poco de sombra. Usaba dos guantes blancos que le llegaban hasta los codos, con sus manos sujetaba un pequeño ramo, delicado, que ella misma lo diseño y armo con las flores de su casa, eran flores de cerezo; no quiso usar velo, encontraba que se le vería ridículo y ya seria demasiada ostentación, pero eso no teñia la total y completa belleza que la cubría ese día en especial. Su pelo rosa lo tenia hasta un poco mas arriba de la cintura, lo llevaba suelto, con algunos mechones de pelo enganchados en pinches que tenían diseñados unas flores de cerezo, pero ahora en color verde, para que asi combinaran con su lindo cabello rosa, tenia la cara despejada de cabello, aunque algunos pequeños mechones se asomaban un poco, dando un toque de pureza junto con el maquillaje a su rostro. El maquillaje era sencilla pero bonito, llevaba puesto un color coral en sus labios, un poco mas claro del normal, usaba una sombra color rosa pálido para así no ensombrecer mucho el rostros y sobre ella dejaron caer un poco de brillos color amarillo, para que así destacar sus ojos. No se aplico base, ya que su rostro no necesitaba nada más que su naturalidad.

Suspiro, y agradeció el cumplido de su amigo. -Gracias Naruto- Le sonrió y decidió comenzar el camino hacia el altar junto con su amigo.

Subían las escaleras para la entrada a la iglesia en lo que Naruto la interrumpe de su trance. -Sakura-chan puedo decirte algo sin que te molestes-

Observaba su ramo de flores de cerezo,concentrada en eso, recordaba perfectamente que a Sai no le gustaban mucho esas flores de cerezo, él era una excelente persona y todo, pero tenia sus mañas y sabia de seguro que después de la boda tendría una pequeña discusión con él, ya que le daban alergia esas flores, esa era la última vez que las vería, porque sabia que cuando se fueran del país, jamás le dejaría tener un jardín con árboles de ese tipo como mencionaba él. -Díme Naruto-

-Sabes te vez muy hermosa pero...- Dudoso de continuar

Pensando que eso seria solo lo que tenia que decir su amigo. -Ya me lo dijiste Naruto- Tratando de mostrar agradecimiento y ocultar sus pensamientos.

-No es solo eso Sakura Chan- Casi entrando a la iglesia. -Normalmente las novias se ven felices, pero tus ojos demuestran otra cosa... vació- Apretando un poco su mano mostrando señal de apoyo ya que estaban cruzando el umbral de la catedral.

Dudo un poco. -Tranquilo Naruto es solo...- Sonrió con pesar. -Nerviosismo-

-Claro- Sin creerse nada.

Comenzando a caminar ambos mientras la música para dar paso a la novia sonaba, todos los invitados se paraban de sus asientos y desde el fondo, a un lado del sacerdote, Sai la miraba con una cara de orgullo y complacido, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que ella llevaba en sus manos, bordado en su vestido y puesto es su peinado, flores de cerezo, la miro un poco de lado para comunicarle lo que ella ya sabia... desagrado. Sin embargo esto no era lugar en su pensamientos, era otra cosa.

**Flash-Back**

**Giro un poco el rostro para así poder observarla, Sakura estaba un poco nerviosa. Sonrió y le dijo. -De nada, pero no se si siempre nos encontremos como para poder ayudarte- Estaba siendo más cálido, esa niña le transmitía algo especial, le miro los ojos, se dio cuenta que tenían un color hermoso, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas. Él le sonrió y en ese momento ella sintió algo en su estomago.**

**-**_**Es... él- **_**Se acerco un poco temerosa pero con valor, hasta que le beso su mejilla. El niño pelinegro había quedado petrificado, pero no de la rabia ni nada de esos sentimientos, más bien de la vergüenza y algo más. Sakura se alejo un poco de él para decirle si saber si se lo preguntaba o afirmaba. -Tú eres mi verdadero amor- Regalándole una sonrisa.**

**Simplemente el pequeño niño aun no reaccionaba.**

**-Tu serás mi esposo- Ahora si estaba reaccionando, aunque la voz no le salia. -Pero para la próxima vez tú serás quien me tendrá que besar, pero aquí- indicando con su dedo índice sus labios.**

**-¡¡¿QUE?!!- Tenia los ojos como plato, no entendía de que hablaba esa niña.**

**-¡¡¡Los encontré!!!- Tenten, la niña que hacia la labor de búsqueda los había descubierto en su escondite. Regresando al árbol para decir los nombres de quienes había encontrado o les faltaba encontrar.**

**-No se te olvide ¿he?, tienes que encontrarme, ahora me tengo que ir- Removió su mano de la de él; en ese momento el pequeño niño se dio cuenta que no había soltado la mano de la niña y enrojeció un poco desviando la mirada. **

**-¿Y como quieres que te encuentre?- Aparentemente sin darle importancia, como siguiéndole el juego a la niña.**

**Sakura se llevo sus manos a su cuello retirando una fina cadena de plata que llevaba un colgante con la forma de una flor de cerezo, tenia un teñido rozado con lineas verdes. -Esto te servirá- La extendió hasta acercarla a él. Desde lejos su madre le hacia señas a su hija de que ya debían partir de regreso a su casa. -Ya debo irme- Entonces el pelinegro volvió el rostro para mirarla por última vez hasta Dios sabe cuando, extendió su mano abriéndola bajo el colgante para recibirlo mientras ella lo soltaba. Se miraron una vez mas a los ojos, ella se levanto del suelo, le sonrió. -Hasta pronto- Salio corriendo de allí hasta llegar a su madre, él la observo como corría hasta que desapareció de su vista.....**

**Fin-Flash-Back**

-_Será que realmente estoy nerviosa- _Sin quitarle la vista a su ramo. -¿_Porque tengo esta sensación?, ¿Porque no estoy feliz?- _Recordando nuevamente aquel día.

**Flash-Back**

**-¿Y como me voy a casar si no se con quien casarme?- Comenzando a preocuparse por tal incertidumbre, descuidando sin querer su carrera de columpio.**

**-No seas tonta Sakura, si por algo te dije que estuvieras aquí temprano, para que conocieras a tu verdadero amor- Sin distraerse de su labor.**

**-¿Que es eso de verdadero amor?- Ahora si que no sabia de que estaban hablando.**

**-Ay Sakura, no lo se, lo sabrás en algún momento, pero una vez escuche que dicen que tu verdadero amor lo conoces a los 6 años- Sonriendo pícaramente.**

**Fin-Flash-Back**

**-**Sakura-Chan ya vamos en casi la mitad del camino- En susurro esperando alguna reacción de su amiga.

-Hi- Sin saber a que respondía. Su amigo se estaba preocupando. -_¿Porque sigo pensando en esto?, __Realmente deberías preocuparte si es esto lo que quieres, ¿Si es a él a quien quieres?... ¿Es Sai tu verdadero amor?,__ ¡Por Kami! esas son cosas ya de niña, no puedo pensar en eso ahora; ¡__Claro que no!, sabes bien que eso es lo que te tiene así y sabes bien que él no lo es, porque para ti eso es tan importante como para mi.__ ¿Verdadero amor?, sabes bien que no existe y jamás lo he visto o ¡quien alguna vez creí que era jamás lo volví a ver!, __pero no juraste alguna vez en tu pasado contraer matrimonio solo por el verdadero amor?_- Guardo silencio en sus pensamientos, trago saliva, volvía a recordar el pasado. _-...solo el verdadero amor hará que me case ¡Lo juro!...- _Cerro sus ojos fuertemente y los abrió rápidamente queriendo contener las lágrimas. -_Tal vez yo no pude encontrar a mi verdadero amor, pero no puedo permitir que mi tristeza afecte a alguien más- _Disimuladamente se fue soltando del agarre de Naruto, mientras el la miraba de reojo. -_No puedo hacerle esto a Sai- _Tomando entre sus manos su vestido. -_Ni a mi- _Miro a Sai tratando de decirle con su rostro que lo sentía, vio a Naruto y le dijo. -Gomen Nasai Naruto, por favor discúlpame con todos- Y para sorpresa de los espectadores, la novia se dio la media vuelta y salio corriendo del lugar a toda la velocidad que podía, al llegar a la salida estaba lleno de fotógrafos, que al ser Sai el hijo del dueño de una de las empresas más importantes del país, esperaban cubrir la primera plana de la prensa y las revistas con las noticias de la boda, pero en cambio, ahora tendrían la plana cubierta con el titulo de la novia fugitiva. De los nervios Sakura no supo que hacer y salio corriendo del lugar sin considerar que irse en el auto seria mucho más rápido que correr con tacos y vestida de novia.

-_¡Maldición!- _En las calles de la ciudad, corriendo, estando a punto de que nuevamente lloviera como hace algunas horas pasadas; y a dos cuadras mas atrás la prensa que tampoco pensó en lo de un auto tratando del alcanzarla para fotografiarla y entrevistarla. -_¡En que estaba pensando cuando decidí correr!- _Un relámpago ilumino y volvió a oscurecer un poco la ciudad. ya que estaba nublado y en cualquier momento oscurecería. -_¡Ayudame!, no te quedes ahí. __¡No se!__ ¡Fué tu idea!, __¡Fué NUESTRA idea y fue lo que de verdad querías!.__ ¡Ah! ya basta mejor déjame sola. ¡__Ya lo estas adiós!._

Giro un poco su rostro hacia atrás para ver nuevamente como los paparazzis trataban de alcanzarla, no sabia como pero de alguna forma tenia que perderlos de vista. Volvió la vista al frente, se aproximaba a una calle cualquiera que interceptaba con otra, donde los autos iban y venían a gran velocidad. El asfalto del suelo debido a la lluvia de la mañana mantenía el habiente húmedo, resbaladizo y con algunos charcos de agua que decoraban las calles.

-_Por Kami- _Con la respiración más agitada que nunca. -¡_Ya no puedo más!- _El fino calzado que llevaba en esos momentos no era algo que la estuviera favoreciendo en aquel momento, y menos cuando necesitaba correr como nunca, más aun con un vestido de novia, que apenas podía sujetar al tratar de no dejar caer su sencillo pero hermoso ramo de sakura's. Ya llegando al cruce entre ambas calles, no se dio cuenta que por su paso se avecinaba un gran charco, llevo la vista hacia atrás, casi los perdía de vista, pero al traerla de nuevo hacia el frente ya era tarde para lo próximo, sin alcanzar a reaccionar de ninguna forma, la pelirosa resbalo en el suelo cayendo de rodillas en el charco, y logrando sujetar su cuerpo con ambas manos que se encontraban protegidas por sus guantes; cerro los ojos debido a la impresión, sintiendo rápidamente el contacto que el agua tenia con su vestido blanco y sus guantes que resguardaban sus manos. Sintió como un relámpago acecho la ciudad y con la misma velocidad y ferocidad comenzaba a llover otra vez. Se estaba mojando y no solo por la lluvia, sino también porque sus lágrimas habían empezado a surcar su rostro. -_Kami ayúdame- _Desesperación, esa era la emoción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, mientras sentía como un vendaval de personas que ni conocía, ni ella le interesaba a ellos mas que para comentario de la semana y lucro de ellos, se acercaban sin inmutarse a ella, para prontamente sacar provecho de todo lo que pudiera. Estaba cansada de correr, las piernas le flaqueaban, el vestido mojado ya le pesaba el doble, estaba lloviendo y todo estaba hecho un desastre.

-¡¡¡Sakura!!!- Levanto la vista para ver de quien se trataba.

-¿Naruto?- Su amigo quien hace algunos minutos la estaba guiando hacia el altar, ahora se encontraba frente a ella, en la calle, dentro de su auto, esperándola para que se subiera y escapara de la cacería en la que se encontraba. Su ruegos habían sido escuchados. -Gracias- Mientras lo observaba con un susurro pronuncio aquellas palabras, él le sonrió. Se levanto como pudo del suelo, agarro su vestido con ambas manos y corrió en dirección hacia su amigo, para subirse al auto y salir ambos lo más velozmente posible de ahí.

-¿Estas bien Sakura-Chan?- La saco de sus pensamientos, al tiempo que manejaba en dirección a su apartamento para a si poder resguardar mejor a su querida amiga. La miro de reojo esperando una respuesta.

-Gomen Naruto, es solo que...- Desvió la mirada del frente llevándola hacia la ventana, quería ver como una vez más caía la lluvia aquel día, tal vez a si encontraría una solución a sus conflictos internos. -No lo sé- Se retiro los guantes mojados de sus manos, doblándolos para dejarlos tirados en el auto por cualquier parte.

-Tranquila Sakura-Chan, todo estará bien- Posando una de sus manos sobre la de la joven. Le sonrió aun mirando al frente, pero pudo notar como ella le devolvía la sonrisa.

-Por cierto Naruto- Sentándose de lado hacia él para observarlo mejor. -¿Como es que has llegado tan rápido hasta aquí?-

Sonrió alegremente como de costumbre y le dijo. -Ya me extrañaba que no reaccionaras Sakura-Chan- Dejando la mano de Sakura, para llevarla a realizar los cambios de velocidades, ya estaban pronto a llegar a su destino. -Solo te seguí al momento en que saliste corriendo de la iglesia, pero lo bueno es que a mi se me ocurrió tomar mi auto y conducir hasta encontrarte- Sonriendo ahora orgulloso de su hazaña y riendo enérgicamente al hacerle de cierta forma una burla a su amiga por no tener la idea del vehículo.

-Dios Santo- Impresionada. -¿En que momento te volviste tan pérsicas Naruto?- Con un tono bromista en su voz.

-Sakura-Chan- Dirigiéndole la mirada de una forma aparentemente molesta. -Siempre lo he sido, simplemente que no era necesaria-

-Si... Claro- Burlista y dudosa, mirando hacia el frente dándose cuenta que ya su amigo disparatado estaba comenzando a conducir por la acera, en vez de por la calle. -¡Fijate por donde conduces!- Poniendo sus manos en el volante, para poner al auto en el camino que debía ir.

-Je- Riendo nerviosamente, con una mano tras su cabeza y otra en el volante. -No era necesario Sakura-Chan- Queriendo demostrar tranquilidad.

-Como no...- Ajustando su cinturón de seguridad y cruzando sus brazos. -Será mejor que conduzcas- Había parado de llover.

Ya llegando finalmente al edificio donde se encontraba el apartamento de Naruto, solo les tomaría unos cuantos minutos más resguardarse; al salir del subterráneo, tomaron el ascensor, hecho completamente de vidrio y cristal, en el se podía ver la vista hacia las calles, y en este caso apreciar el paisaje que dejaba la lluvia de hace algún rato aquel día. La pelirosa cargo delicadamente su cuerpo de frente en el vidrio, para así poder admirar mejor el paisaje, mientras su amigo marca el numero del piso hacia el cual se dirigían.

-Es hermoso...-Suspirando, ya casi aliviada.

-¿Eh?- A pesar de que su amigo demostraba mucha madurez en algunas ocasiones y en otras una completa locura, no dejaba de ser completamente distraido. Al fin habían llegado a su destino. -Ya hemos llegado Sakura Chan- Sonriendo de alegría, y a la vez demostrando su alivio de llegar. Se detuvo un momento antes de salir del ascensor, espero a que ella pasara primero, hasta que él después la siguió; abrió la puerta de su apartamento, ambos amigos suspiraron al unisono, dejándose caer sentados, cargando sus espaldas en la puerta que tras de si, habían cerrado, al fin todo acabo.

Con la intención de levantarse. -Sakura chan, iré a tomar un baño- Dándose vuelta para observarla un momento. -Estas en tu casa- Sonriendo. -Puedes estar tranquila- Terminando su frase mientras se alejaba del Hall, y desaparecía en el poco iluminado pasillo a esas horas.

Sakura se retiro los zapatos dejándolos tirados en el sitio donde estaba sentada, se levanto con algo de dificultad hasta caminar y llegar al final del pasillo. Ya se encontraba en el living del lugar, decorado de una forma sencilla pero vanguardista, con unos ventanales desde el suelo hasta el techo, eran una de las tantas características de la vivienda de Naruto, a unos cuantos metros mas, se encontraban la cocina estilo americana, y por cada extremo de la sala principal salían dos pasillos mas que llevaban a la habitación principal y el baño; por el otro extremo, la habitación de huéspedes, y una habitación de estudio, la cual tenia salida a un balcón que mostraba una hermosa vista. Simplemente la pelirosa se acerco al living, donde se dejo caer en un largo y cómodo sofá rojo. Ya no le importaba si su vestido estaba completamente húmedo, su cuerpo helado como la nieve y su pelo totalmente mojado. Subió como pudo sus pies al sofá, el vestido desordenado se desparramaba entre su cuerpo y el sillón al igual que su cabello, mientras recargaba su cabeza en el mismo sofá. Sintió como por tercera vez, la lluvia hacia paso ya por lo que quedaba de ese día,con los ojos entre cerrados observaba el paisaje que se divisaba por el inmenso ventanal del apartamento. Algunos pétalos de flores de cerezo se habían levantado del suelo debido a la ventisca, elevándolos hasta quien sabe donde, sin un porque pasando por su recorrido frente al edificio donde se encontraban, y justo en ese momento se dio ó con pesar y poco a poco se fue quedando dormida, había olvidado su hermoso, querido y preciado ramo de flores.

Entonces al fin, después de 20 minutos en la ducha, Naruto había terminado, traía puesto unos pantalones hasta la rodilla, descalzo y con el pelo como de costumbre revuelto, mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a Sakura se ponía su polera color verde. La vio recostada en el sillón, tenia la respiración serena. Devolviéndose por el pasillo para coger una manta y así poder tapar con ella a su amiga. Se acerco al gran ventanal para apreciar la vista de afuera; precisamente en las calles de la ciudad, donde pudo notar como alguien llegaba al edificio, con un aire de orgullo y arrogancia que solo alguien que el conocía podía tener. Se alejo de la ventana para dirigirse a la cocina, tomo un refresco del refrigerador, y mientras lo habría, para después beber del contenido de este, se acerco por el pasillo del Hall, para esperar al menos unos pasos de distancia entre la puerta y él. Contó mentalmente para ver cuanto tardaba en llegar su mejor amigo desde la niñez. Solo 10 segundos demoro y antes de que aquel personaje desconocido tocara el timbre, Naruto se adelanto a abrir la puerta.

-Vaya Vaya- Sonriendo divertidamente, mientras lo invitaba a pasar. -Que trae por aquí a mi mejor y ocupado amigo- Con algo de seriedad, pero sin ocultar su evidente alegría de verlo y a la vez con un ápice de burla hacia él.

-Usuratonkachi- Sonrió de lado, ahora ya ambos caminando en dirección hacia la sala. Se cargo en una de las paredes contrarias al ventanal y que quedaba de espaldas al sofá, mostrando solo su respaldo y ocultando toda evidencia de otra persona allí. -Así es que ahora te da por usar zapatos de mujer- Haciendo referencia al detalle de los zapatos que Sakura dejo tirados en la entrada y que evidentemente no paso desapercibido por él, además así aprovechaba de devolverle el sarcasmo a su amigo.

-Dode- Encontrándose en la cocida, teniendo otra lata de refresco que había sacado ahora para su amigo, mientras la apretaba con rabia, la cabeza un poco agachada, sonriendo forzadamente y con una creciente vena en la frente. -Sera mejor que te controles y no hables tan fuerte- Tratando a la vez el mismo de controlarse para no ir a golpear en ese mismo momento a su amigo. Le extendió la bebida a su amigo, para que se acercara y este pudiera aclarar la pregunta que denotaba su cara.

-¿?- Agudizo sus sentidos, se acerco donde su amigo que al haberle entregado la lata de bebida, le indicaba en dirección al sofá mientras bebía. Entonces el pelinegro ahí presente se paralizo completamente, mientras en su mente recordaba lo de hace algunos minutos pasados.

**-Flash-Back-**

**Se dirigía al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, donde llegaba de Londres, para abordar su auto. El motivo de su viaje, negocios. Con 24 años ya tenía a su cargo todo el negocio familiar, era uno de los más grandes empresarios jóvenes conocidos alrededor de todo el mundo, y también entre las otras generaciones, respetado. No estaba con apuro de llegar a algún lugar, por ello tomo el camino más largo. Durante el trayecto decidió pasar a una tienda, olvido llevar los diarios que estaban en el aeropuerto, y como un personaje de su talla debe estar bien informado, tenia que tener su fuente de información, el periódico. Caminaba sin ningún sentido en especial, solo necesitaba tomar aire, el vuelo de varias horas lo tenia un poco agobiado, caminaría algunas cuadras y después regresaría a buscar su auto. **

**Miraba las oscuras nubes pasar, llevaba sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de su larga chaqueta hasta la rodilla, usaba unos pantalones formales de tela, un calzado que hacia juego con el estilo de su ropa, y solo una camisa blanca abierta en los dos primeros botones. Aunque trataba de evitarlo, necesitaba un descanso, o tal vez algo que renovara sus energías. **

**Pensaba en todo lo que tendría que hacer durante su estadía en la ciudad de Konoha y Uchiha Corporation. Un relámpago lleno el lugar; algo comenzó a distraer sus pensamientos; sintió como un bullicio de gente se escuchaba a lo lejos, entonces bajo su vista, dirigiéndola al frente, tan solo a 10 metros de él, la calle por donde caminaba interceptaba con otra calle, y entonces lo vio. En aquella esquina, la figura de una joven novia aparecía corriendo apresurada, era pelirosa y tez blanca. Con una de sus manos sujetaba su vestido y con la otra traía un delicado ramo de flores de cerezo. **

**-**_**¿Flores de cerezo?- **_**Era raro ver a una novia elegir una flor tan sencilla como para una boda, aunque hermosa en la mayoría de los casos. Pero eso no fue solo lo que vio. **

**Todo lo veía muy lento, sin embargo no era capaz de reaccionar en aquel momento. La pelirosa resbalo repentinamente, cayendo de rodillas al suelo, mojando parte de su vestido con un charco de agua. Un nuevo relámpago hizo presencia, pero este ilumino todo el lugar, y fue ahí cuando pudo apreciarla mejor y se hipnotizo. La pequeña joven tenia la vista baja, se veía pálida y agotada, pero por sobre todo, desesperada. Él cerro sus puños con fuerza, tenia una fuerte necesidad de estar en ese momento con ella, de protegerla. Sintio una corriente recorrer todo su cuerpo, esa joven le producía sensaciones muy particulares, no desconocidas, por que probablemente en un pasado vivió aquella misma sensación, pero sin embargo ella era la única que los provocaba. Estaba embobado, no podía apartar sus ojos negros de ella. Empezaba a llover, empapándola completamente de pies a cabeza, pero no era la lluvia lo que su rostro mojaba, sino sus lágrimas que aparecieron inesperadas; el corazón del pelinegro se encogió y acelero, algo le molestaba... no podía verla llorar; no podía quedarse así, dejarla ahí, tenía que ayudarla. Dispuesto a moverse, fue el grito de alguien que llamo la atención de la chica, vio en los ojos de ella y sus expresiones una luz de esperanza, deseo ser el quien provocara aquellos efectos en la pelirosa y aun muchos más.**

**La joven se levanto presurosa y se subió al auto que la esperaba en la calle, olvidando sin querer su ramo de flores. Siguió hasta los últimos pasos de ella con su mirada, y nuevamente no reaccionaba, la veía irse, y cuando ya no quedaba rastro de ella, volvió su vista al frente, para ver si aun seguía ahí, si lo que vio había sido una alucinación, pero no era así; aquel ramo que la joven olvido, dejo rastro de su huella ahí. Una gran masa de reporteros paso corriendo sobre el ramo, sin importarle el daño que a las flores le estaban causando. Uno por uno vio como pasaban y lo pisaban, hasta que ya no quedaba nadie quien maltratara con sus pies aquel ramo. Se acerco a recogerlo del suelo, al levantarlo caían gotas y pequeños chorros de agua, debido a que se encontraba tirado en el charco; olio el perfume de las flores, cerro sus ojos para poder percibirlo aun mejor, para poder sentir algo que creyera fuese el aroma de la joven. Instintivamente llevo su mano libre al bolsillo de su pantalón sacando una cadena de plata que tenia un pequeño y delicado colgante de flor de cerezo; Lo apretó cerrando la palma de su mano. Presintió... Entonces sonrió.**

**-Fin-Flash-Back-**

-Ella es Sakura- Naruto lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. -Es una muy buena amiga mía- Cargando sus manos en la mesa de la cocina.

-_Debí saberlo- _Sonrio levemente, se reprocho a si mismo el no haber deducido el nombre de la joven, después de tantas señales del destino, era casi más que obvio. Se acerco cautelosamente hacia donde estaba ella, se sentó en la mesa de centro que estaba frente de donde descansaba la joven y cargando sus codos en sus rodillas, cruzando las manos frente a la mitad de su rostro pensativo, volvía a sonreír. Acerco una de sus manos al rostro de ella, y , pero esta vez con una sonrisa típica de él, que demostraba triunfo, orgullo y por supuesto arrogancia. Corrio delicadamente uno de los mechones que tapaban la cara de la chica, manteniendo mano en la mejilla de la pelirosa. -Te encontré-

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taran!!!!!!

Y bueno que les parece?

Ojala les guste :)

Saludines a todos

y k Dios los bendiga

Gracias por el apoyo :D

Dejen Review!!! Opinen!!!! :D :D :D

Por cierto (para kienes leyeron mi primer fic de SasuSaku) he pensado en hacer un Epilogo en "En Las Noches De Luna Llena", les gustaría? :)

Yiaps, Me despido!

Chau! ^.^


	2. ¿Quien eres?, Arigatou, Sasuke

Bueno y como ya saben, Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, a excepción de esta historia en donde a una pareja muy particular la haré protagonista de esta ^.^.

Esto es un Fic de AU (Alternative Universe/ Universo Alterno) y nuestro personajes están un poco más crecidos... de lo demás y detalles, descubranlo por ustedes mismos.

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

Cursiva - Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/// Recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado///

//volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos ///...///mezclados con algo del presente//

FLASH-BACK - recuerdos hacia el pasado

Mundo de los sueños

--- --- --- - cambio de escena.

Bueno sin mas contra tiempos, esta curiosa historia comenzara aquí para ustedes ^.^

Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**¿Quien eres?, Arigatou, Sasuke**

-Ella es Sakura- Naruto lo había sacado de sus pensamientos. -Es una muy buena amiga mía- Cargando sus manos en la mesa de la cocina.

-Debí saberlo- Sonrió levemente, se reprocho a si mismo el no haber deducido el nombre de la joven, después de tantas señales del destino, era casi más que obvio. Se acerco cautelosamente hacia donde estaba ella, se sentó en la mesa de centro que estaba frente de donde descansaba la joven y cargando sus codos en sus rodillas, cruzando las manos frente a la mitad de su rostro pensativo, volvía a sonreír. Acerco una de sus manos al rostro de ella, y , pero esta vez con una sonrisa típica de él, que demostraba triunfo, orgullo y por supuesto arrogancia. Corrió delicadamente uno de los mechones que tapaban la cara de la chica, manteniendo mano en la mejilla de la pelirosa. -Te encontré-

-¿A quien encontraste dobe?- Lo miraba de reojo mientras calentaba algo de comida en el microondas.

Gracias a la intervención de Naruto recordó que no estaban solos, esto no era como hace unos años atrás cuando se escondieron en unos arbustos, esto era el presente y muy probablemente... el tiempo de cumplir su palabra, resultaba curioso que recordara aquello y más aún que deseara cumplir aquello, ¿Que es esto?, se cuestionaba muchas veces al recordarla en sus sueños, y era simple, porque era la mujer de sus sueños, su amor verdadero. -Nada que te importe- Sin embargo no podía dejar pasar aquellas circunstancias actuales de la chica. -¿Me puedes explicar que sucede?- Sin querer pensar lo peor.

Al tiempo que mordía un trozo de pizza que acerco a su boca. -¿Que quieres decir?- Con la boca llena.

Al pelinegro se le podrían pasar en ese momento una y mil ideas por su cabeza, pero la única que hacia lugar en ella, era de que Naruto y la joven ahí dormida eran amantes mientras ella planeaba su boda hasta que se arrepintió a último momento y decidió escaparse con Naruto; pero como no era alguien que se dejara llevar por sus impulsos daría tiempo de una explicación breve a su amigo para después estrangularlo por semejante incordio, además que la pelirosa que ahí descansaba era de su absoluto y total interés para él, declarada solamente suya y de nadie más cuando ella le entrego su colgante. Así es que sin más reparo, decidió no estar con rodeos e ir directo al grano. -¿Acaso son amantes y ella decidió escapar a último minuto de su...-Mirándolo directamente a los ojos. - Boda?

Tomaba otro sorbo de refresco para así tragar sin mayor dificultad la segunda mordida que le daba a su porción de pizza, pero al momento de escuchar la pregunta de su amigo, fue inevitable que escupiera todo el liquido que había llevado a su boca. -¡¿QUÉ?!- Cargando ambas manos sobre la mesa de la cocina estilo americana, una libre y la otra con el refresco aun en su mano. Bajo la voz un poco, notando que, sin querer, podría haber despertado a su amiga. Se aclaro un poco la garganta dándose golpesitos con su mano izquierda en su pecho. -¿Qué estupideces estas diciendo?- Tenia los medio cerrados, intentando asimilar la locura que recién había dicho su amigo.

Sonrió orgulloso. -Veo que no- Tan solo ver la reacción de Naruto y con los años que lo conocía, le basto para saber que lo que tenia en la mente era totalmente erróneo, o al menos la parte en que ellos eran pareja, ya que según como vestía la joven, aun quedaba en juego cierta parte de esa teoría. -¿Entonces, me puedes explicar con mayor detalle- Levantando se de su lugar y acercándose a la mesa de la cocina, enfrente de su amigo. -que rayos está sucediendo aquí?- Con ambas manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

-A...-Suspiro, se alejo de su lugar para acercarce al refrigerador. -Es una larga historia...- Saco una caja de leche y un baso de uno de los muebles de ahí, para después volver a su lugar frente a su amigo y servirse un poco de leche.

Al ver que el rubio se tomaba su tiempo para abordar el asunto, el pelinegro saco sus manos del bolsillo de su chaqueta, movió una de las sillas para bar que estaban acomodadas en la mesa de cocina, para así poder sentarse. -Tengo tiempo- sacándose sus guantes negros de cuero de sus manos, dejándolos encima aun lado de sus manos mientras las juntaba y cruzaba sus dedos.

Antes de comenzar a beber el vaso de leche, noto el movimiento que hacia su amigo, por ende decidió seguirlo en su acción, pero menos en la de cruzar sus manos, ya que en una esquina de la mesa se encontraba un caja de galletas surtida con distintas variedades. La acerco y mientras sacaba una y la untaba en la leche, cargo su cabeza en su otra mano, con una expresión de cansancio. -Hoy era la boda de Sakura- Hizo una pausa para poder morder su galleta. -Ella y yo nos conocimos hace algunos año, y como no tiene a ningún familiar vivo o cercano, me pidió que fuera su padrino y la llevara al altar- Terminando de comer su galleta; saco otra, la volvió a untar y a comer completamente.

-¿Y?- Ya impaciente de que su amigo tardara tanto en darle una explicasión.

-Cuando estábamos apunto de llegar frente a su ex futuro esposo- Sonrió divertido. -Me pidió que la disculpara y salio corriendo de ahí- Volviendo en su proeza de comer galletas.

-Así que se arrepintió- Otra vez sonriendo. -¿Y quien es el plantado?- Sin demostrar ni tener mayor curiosidad, era simplemente un detalle que quería saber. Se levanto de su lugar y se acerco a los ventanales para poder observar las estrellas que ya se vislumbraban en el cielo.

-Ni te imaginas...- Sonriendo por lo bajo.

Se dio media vuelta para ver la expresión y respuesta de su amigo.

-Sai- Con total aparente simplicidad, con la vista solo y exclusivamente en sus galletas.

Sonrió de lado y giro nuevamente su cuerpo al vetanal. Quien diría que Sai el heredero de las grandes empresas Raiz, ubicadas por casi todo el alrededor del mundo, siendo un gran magnate casi tanto como él, ya sea en riquezas e intelecto, pero no en influencias; estuvo apunto de convertirse en el esposo de... su verdadero amor. Relajo los hombros un poco, disipando toda tensión del trabajo y hecho un poco su cabeza hacia atrás, observando el techo del lugar; Sai ya no era solo su rival en los negocios, sino también en el amor. Sasuke no era confiado y sabia que esto de la relación entre Sai y Sakura no quedaría ni terminaria en el escape que ella realizo; si es que lo conocía también, como el heredero de Uchiha Corp. consideraba, sabia que Sai no se rendiría tan pronto y para nada tomaría con la mayor calma aquella situación. Entonces comenzo a llevar sus pensamientos a futuras estrategias que debería tomar para anticipar los movimientos de su adversario.

-Sasuke- Subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz, para así no provocar que su amiga se despertara.

Se dio otra vez vuelta hacia su amigo, se acerco hacia él y tomo por fin un sorbo del refresco que había dejado en la mesa de la cocina al acercarse donde estaba aquella joven. Esperaba que su amigo dijera algo.

-Dobe, necesito pedirte un favor- Sonriendo ampliamente, con los ojos cerrados y con una de sus manos, en su nuca.

Lo miro de reojo, tenia la mirada en dirección a living, específicamente en quien se encontraba descansando allí. -¿No te enseñaron que para pedir un favor debe ser sin insultos USURATONKACHI?- Con un evidente sarcasmo y haciendo énfasis en su ultima palabra.

Se estaba levantando del asiento para perderse por un pasillo, pero no sin antes escuchar la respuesta de su amigo, entonces inclino un poco la cabeza hacia tras. -Necesito que te quedes cuidando a Sakura por mi DOBE- Ignorando en absoluto la sugerencia de su amigo y devolviéndole la estocada en la ultima palabra a su amigo.

Quito rápidamente la vista de la muchacha para dirigirla a su amigo con una expresión de un rotundo No.

-Tengo que salir a comprar algunas cosas- Se adelanto ante la negativa respuesta del pelinegro. Se perdió por un pasillo, para enseguida volver con una chaqueta puesta para protegerse del frio de la noche. Revisaba su billetera. -Debo ir a ver como van las cosas con los demás y como tú, como siempre, recién llegas de un largo y tedioso vuelo, imagino prefieres quedarte aquí- Ahora mirándolo a los ojos.

-Sabes perfectamente porque hice este viaje- Lanzando la lata de refresco ya vacía, para caer directamente en el tarro de basura que se encontraba a un lado del refrigerador. Mirando también a su amigo, de una forma seria.

-¿Acaso no puedes pensar en otra cosa que no sea negocios?- Algo exasperado. Guardo sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, acercándose a la puerta para salir del apartamento.

Su amigo ya había salido del lugar cuando se aventuro a responder. -Tal vez ahora no...-

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sintió una caricia por su helada mejilla, era cálida y agradable. _**Se aventuro a la profundidad del sueño.**_

_**Veía repetidas veces los suceso de algunas horas, pero también habían otros donde se encontraba volviendo a ser niña, jugando a las escondidas como hace algunos años atrás. Como siempre no era buena en esos juegos, miraba a todos lados, esperando volver a ver al niño que hace semanas atrás la ayudo a esconderse, pero por más que intentaba, nunca lo volvía a ver, nunca lo encontraba; y así pasaban los días, los meses y los años, y no lo encontraba, pero repentinamente y de un momento a otro, sintió como alguien sujetaba su mano, sonreía y por las cosas mágicas de los sueños volvía a ser niña, volvía a poder esconderse con la ayuda de aquel niño que jamas volvió a ver, que tiraba de ella y la ayudaba; y ahora que lo pensaba no era esconderse, junto a él, era estar protegida. Entonces re vivio aquella cálida sensación que en aquel tiempo él le transmitió, que muchos años busco y nunca encontró, pero ahora re memoraba, volvía a vivir aquel momento, como si ahora mismo él estuviera junto a ella. Pero extrañamente llegaba una terrible ventisca que se llevaba esa hermosa escena que tanto ella quería que fuera realidad. Un frió hielo azotaba el lugar y casi no podía respirar.**_

_**-Sakura- Sentía casi en un susurro como la llamaban. -Sakura- Un poco más fuerte. -Sakura- Entonces lo sintió gritar, sus oídos le dolían.**_

_**-Sakura- De quien era esa voz se preguntaba.**_ -Sakura- Comenzaba a despertar y abría lentamente los ojos. Trato de centrar su vista y disipar lo nuboso que veía al frente. Se acomodó mejor en el sofá, de forma que pudiera quedar sentada. -¿Quien... eres?- Entonces lo pudo disipar, un joven pelinegro y tes blanca, frente a ella, sentado sobre la mesa del living, la observaba fijamente.

No le respondió, solo la observaba tranquila, seria y profundamente, como indagando en ella.

La inquietaba, simplemente aquella actitud de ese desconocido la inquietaba, o más bien la ponía bastante nerviosa. Le desvió la mirada y dejo a un lado la manta con que Naruto la había tapado, poniéndose lentamente de pie.

No quería decirle nada aun, vería como las cosas resultaran. Noto como ella reaccionaba a la actitud de él, sonrió, no solo por la actitud de ella; sabia desde mucho antes de ella que era lo que sucedería si se ponía de pie como ella lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Sakura ya estaba perfectamente de pie, como ella creía, pero sus cálculos fallaron; absolutamente todo el lugar daba vueltas en su cabeza, le temblaban las piernas y un pequeño temblor ahora hacia parte de sus piernas. Bajo la cabeza para mirar el suelo y así poder estabilizarse, sin embargo, perdía el equilibrio próxima a caer al suelo. Entonces sintió como unos brazos la sujetaban cuidadosamente por la cintura. Cargo espontáneamente sus manos en el pecho del joven y con esfuerzo llevo su vista a quien la sujetaba.

-Naruto fue a arreglar unos asuntos- La miraba inexpresivo. Desde que Naruto los dejo solos se mantuvo a la vigilia de ella, y en ese momento noto el descuido de su amigo. Exponerse a lluvia sin protegerse más ropa y cabello totalmente mojado, más dormir, igual a un fuerte resfriado. -Regresara en cualquier momento- Aumentado su agarre, con una mano llevando a la espalda de la chica, ya que notaba como ella iba perdiendo el control de su cuerpo.

Bajo la vista al pecho de él para ver sus manos, cerro los ojos y los volvió a abrir con pesar, la cabeza le ardía, el dolor de cuerpo y cabeza la estaba matando, sus oídos le silbaban y tenia mucho frió. Nuevamente perdía fuerza en sus piernas, le flaqueaban, pero justo en ese momento, se dio cuenta, como otra vez él la sujetaba más fuerte y ponía su mano en la espalda de ella, sintió como algo la sostenía de su espalda. -Gracias- Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento.

La ayudo a sentar en el sofá y se alejo un poco hasta ir por un pasillo y regresar en menos de un minuto para situarse parado frente de donde la dejo, en el sofá. -Será mejor que te saques eso- Acercándole una polera que encontró entre las cosas de Naruto.

Ella entendió de inmediato el mensaje, pero tenia ciertas dificultades. Primero para quitarse un vestido de novia como tal se necesitaba de al menos una persona para ayudarla, que en la mayoría de los casos seria el esposo, y el segundo problema era el pudor y la vergüenza, no podía hacer tal cosa frente a un desconocido, ni menos pedirle ayuda. -Sera mejor que- Haciendo una pausa para respirar, siendo en su estado algo bastante agotador. -Espere a que Naruto llegue- Mirando de reojo al ventanal, como evitando la mirada del chico que sentía sobre ella.

-No vengas con pudor y vergüenza ahora- En un tono reprobador, aunque sonriendo para sí, sin que ella lo notara al recordar como no tubo ninguna de aquellas dos dificultades cuando era pequeña y le beso en la mejilla diciéndole que era su verdadero amor.

Ella lo miro impactada, ¿acaso leía sus pensamientos?. -¿Q-que?- No reaccionaba y no alcanzo a reaccionar cuando el la tomo de un brazo y la cintura para levantarla del asiento como si fuera de lo más normal un trato así entre ella y el desconocido, alguien que ella creía nunca si quiera vio en su vida y si fuese así, no lo recuerda... al menos por el momento.

Noto el impacto de ella, quería probar y saber más de ella, entonces sin más reparo la tomo del asiento para tenerla de pie frente a él y decirle. -O pones de tu parte o tendré que obligarte- Simplemente él ya había tomado pie y confianza con ella, la suficiente como para tomar decisiones por ella.

Mirándolo con los ojos como plato simplemente no reaccionaba, ¿Quien era él?, ¿Quien se creía para decirle tales cosas?, no obstante a pesar de todas estas preguntas, no sentía nada extraño por parte de él, no desconfiaba de él, curiosamente se encontraba cómoda y tranquila. Suspiro, se dio media vuelta con sumo cuidado para darle la espalda a él y levantarse con ambas manos su pelo que caía por su espalda, todo mientras él la sujetaba por la cintura. -Baja el cierre por favor- Con la vista en el suelo, el cuerpo le temblaba, no sabia si por su condicione física o por otra cosa ... tal vez las dos.

Trago saliva, podía ver la tersa piel de la espalda de la chica. llevo una de su mano izquierda al vientre de ella para sujetarla mejor con una sola mano, mientras que la otra la llevaba al cierre del traje, pero antes de comenzar a bajarlo, acerco con cuidado sus cuerpos. Todo estaba en silencio, hasta que sintió un respingo de ella al hacer tal movimiento.

_-¿Quien es él?- _Se preguntaba la joven, lo tenia espaldas a ella, sentía su respiración, sin embargo no le temía. Su corazón le latía a mil.

No dejaba de sonreír. Aunque ahora un poco más serio, llevo su rostro hasta acercar su nariz en el pelo de la chica que ella misma tenia levanto con sus manos. Instantáneamente ambos cerraron los ojos mientras él se embriagaba con el olor del cabello de ella y bajaba lentamente el cierre del vestido. Y al tiempo que el bajaba la cremallera, guiaba su nariz hasta llevarla al cuello de ella y respirar tan solo unos segundos ahí. Sintió el estremecimiento en ella ante tal acción, pero también recordando que no estaban en condiciones de más tardanza. Se alejo cuidadosamente unos centímetros del cuerpo de ella para girarla hacia a él y quedar de frente. -Ya esta-

Se miraban a los ojos, ella no sabia ni mucho menos entendía que era lo que estaba sucediendo , pero tenia que volver a la realidad y lo que cooperaba con aquello era que el dolor de cabeza comenzaba con su tortura. Levanto cuidadosamente los pies, para con uno de ellos mover hacia un lado el vestido y así quedar completamente libre de ello. Estiro una de sus manos para tomar la polera que él la había traído, hasta que se dio cuenta que el aun seguía frente a ella. Decidió levantar la vista, y descubrió que no solo aun estaba ahí, sino que también, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, casi descaradamente la recorría con la mirada, entonces ahí fue cuando ella cayó en cuenta de la realidad, estaba solo con su lencería, en la tentadora ropa interior que ofrecería cualquier novia a su futuro marido. -¿Podrias...- Trago saliva. -Darte la vuelta por favor?- No era precisamente que le incomodara la precensia de él o su actual situación, sino la fragilidad en que se encontraba frente a él o más bien la situación que le transmitía, ya sea por su estado físico anímico, o porque simplemente la precensia de él le imponía muchas y confusas emociones en ese instante.

El pelinegro sonrió de lado, ni siquiera disimulo la gracia que le producía tal asunto, y menos que no pasara fuera de cuidado la prencensia que él ejercía frente a ella. -Claro...- Volvió a introducir las manos en sus bolsillos, predispuesto a girarse en su mismo lugar.

Rápidamente Sakura se saco las últimas piezas de ropa que le faltaba y se puso la polera que le había traído aquel desconocido para ella. Reviso con su mirada todo su cuerpo para revisar que estuviera todo en orden, entonces cierto frió recorrió su cuerpo, temblaba. A pesar de ya haberse cambiado de ropa el efecto de la lluvia, ropa y cabellos mojados, hacia su efecto. Miro los dedos de sus pies descalzos, tratando de controlarlos, porque sentía que poco a poco sus piernas amenazarían con volver a temblar y el equilibrio en lo pies fallaría. -Ya estoy lis- Se disponía a dar aviso de que había acabado, cuando justo en ese momento sintió como alguien ponía una cálida chaqueta sobre sus hombros. -lista- Levanto la mirada anonadada, era él nuevamente. Ahora era ella quien no podía despegar su mirada de los ojos de él -¿Quien es?- Se volvía a preguntar, entonces nuevamente él la interrumpió y la saco de sus pensamientos. La levanto entre sus brazos mientras iba por uno de los pasillos que conducía a la habitación de huéspedes.

-Será mejor que descances más cómoda- Miraba al frente y la sostenía fuertemente, mientras que con uno de sus pies empujaba la puerta semi cerrada de la habitación a la que se dirigía.

Tenia la boca semi abierta, no dejaba de sorprenderle, lo miraba como no había casi ni una expresión en su rostro, hasta que se di cuenta que el estaba tomando decisiones por ella. -Pe-pero no es- Ultimamente comenzaba a tartamudear y a ser interrumpida de la nada.

-ES Necesario- Bajando la mirada para dirigirla hacia ella de una forma que transmitía que no se aceptaban negativas, mientras la depositaba en la cama y hacia énfasis en el verbo ser. ( "es" viene del verbo ser para quienes no saben xD)

La mirada la penetro absolutamente, palideció, no sabia si por el catarro o por la mirada de él, sintiendo como podría venir el regaño de un padre. Simplemente se quedo callada; no sabia, no entendía que rayos le estaba pasando.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación, y sin mas demora, éll la metio entre las cobijas y le acomodo la almohada. Ella se dejaba guiar, o más bien mimar, o las curioso de todo... que por un aparente desconocido.

Ya estaba todo listo, se encamino a la puerta, pero en ese momento la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

-Espera...- Casi estubo apunto de no decir nada, pero a último mento se atrevio, justo cuando el cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

Se detubo, aún de espaldas, esperando asi alguna frase de ella.

-¿Quien...- Respiro, necesitaba respirar. -quien eres?- Jugando con sus dedos entre las sabanas.

Sonrio, pero esta vez un poco con pesar. No esperaba que lo recordara, pero tampoco que le fuera un total desconocido. -Ya lo sabras...- Se giro para mirarla por una última vez, entonces le sonrio. -Es mejor que descanzes por ahora- Saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

Solo en el momento en que ya no quedaba ni rastro deél en la habitación, sintio como su cuerpo se relajaba y sin querer, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida.

------------------------------

Habia pasado aproximadamente 4 horas desde que ella se había dormido. Cuatro horas en el que Sasuke tomo su teléfono celular e informaba a alguien que su estadía en Konoha sería más larga de lo calculado. 4 horas en las que se preparo algo para comer. 4 horas en las que en ocasiones iba a ver como se encontraba la dormida Sakura en la habitación. Cuatro horas en las que por teléfono preparaba las cosas para que su estadía fuera de lo más placentera y organizada posible, cuatro horas en las que al finalizarlas, por fin había regresado Naruto.

-¡Ya llegue!- Vislumbrando por el pasillo su silueta y alzando una de sus manos en forma de saludo; estaba feliz como siempre.

-Callate...- Con un tono un poco aburrido. -Debo irme nos vemos mañana- Pasando como si nada por un lado de su amigo.

Vio como su amigo pasaba por su lado como si nada y se apresuro a decir. -Espera, espera- Poniendo la mano que antes tenia alzada sobre el hombro de su amigo para que este se girara a mirarlo. -¿Por que te vas a si ? ¿No tendrás pensado regresar tan pronto a Londres o si?-

El pelinegro simplemente lo miro con cara de que no podía creer que su amigo fuera tan distraido, y simplemente dijo. -Son las 10:30 de la noche- Retirando la mano de su amigo dispuesto a irse. -Me voy a un hotel- Ya cerca de la puerta de salida.

-Espera ¿Y tu chaqueta?- Notando que su amigo se iba solo con la camisa que llevaba antes, bajo la chaqueta que ahora no llevaba puesta.

Y no podía creer que su amigo notara la ausencia de la chaqueta de él y no del poco cuidado que tubo con Sakura al dejarla dormir así toda mojada, una vena se asomo por su nunca y antes de que algo malo sucediera, decidió salir de así.

-Mmm...- Se quedo pensativo, como la puerta se cerraba y no obtenía la respuesta, entonces recordó algo. Se dirigió rápidamente al sillón donde la había dejado antes de salir, tenía que informarle de los acontecimientos que dejaron su escape, pero no la encontró ahí. Suponía que estaba en la habitación de huéspedes y predispuesto a ir, noto el vestido de novia tirado en el piso del living. -¿Nani?- Entonces sin querer recordó la rápida salida de su amigo y relaciono las cosas juntando ideas que no tenían que ser. Sus ojos estaban como plato y estaba pálido de la impresión. -No lo puedo creer...- Casi cayendosele la boca de la impresión. Puso sus dos manos a un lado de su cabeza mientras la movía mientras intentaba contener sus ideas. -Así es que por esto no se caso con Sai...- Dejo de mover su cabeza para todos lados, aunque mantuvo sus manos ahí, alzo la vista al cielo, y sin más poder contenerse de la impresión, dejo escapar sus pensamientos. -¡¡¡Ellos están juntos!!!- Si no fuera porque las paredes y ventanas del apartamento tienen aislantes de sonido ya todo el edificio y calles cercanas lo hubieran escuchado.

----------------------------------

Tenía los ojos pesados, levemente los iba abriendo, mientras escuchaba el tic-tac, de un pequeño reloj que estaba en una mesita a un lado de la cama donde dormia. Se sentó en la cama, sentía sus pies helados, a pesar de que estaba entre las mantas, pero su cuerpo, lo sentía cálido entonces se miro y noto que llevaba puesta la chaqueta de aquel desconocido. Llevo una de sus manos a su pecho, donde aun alcanzaba a tocar el agradable calor que le transmitía el abrigo de la chaqueta, cerro sus ojos y sintió nuevamente como si el la estuviera cargando, entonces se sonrojo un poco y sonrió. Le extrañaron aquellos pensamientos, agito su cabeza para volver a la realidad, se levanto de la cama y se encamino por el pasillo, hasta encontrarse con su amigo sentado en una de las sillas de la cocina americana.

-Naruto- Cargada en la pared, observando como su amigo aparentemente leía el diario y tomaba un café. -Naruto- Volvía a decir para llamar su atención.

-He Sakura-Chan- Se movio de su lugar, para ofrecerle una tasa te café, al tiempo que ella tomaba asiento frente a él, en el mismo lugar donde hace unas cuantas horas se encontraba el pelinegro. -Arigatou- Agradecía mientras recibía en sus manos el café que tal vez le repondría las energías. Tomo la tasa con ambas manos, quería pasar el calor por todo su cuerpo, mientras intentaba aventurarse a hablar. -Naruto...-

El joven rubio ya se encontraba sentado en el mismo lugar que hace un rato, volvía beber un poco de café y con una de sus manos, tomaba el diario matutino para volver a leer en la parte que había quedado, hasta que nuevamente su amiga lo llamo. Despego la vista del diario para dirigirla a ella, y fue ahí, cuando noto que ella llevaba puesta la chaqueta de su amigo y hacia mas verídicas sus sospechas, sonrió disimuladamente divertido al pensar lo pícaros que habían salido sus dos mejores amigos, quien iba a pensar que la flor de cerezo y el cubo de hielo en persona serian así, y más aun... juntos. -Dime Sakura-Chan- Tratando de mostrar naturalidad, una tarea imposible para él, ya le resultaba de una forma sobre exagerada.

-Yo... quería agradecerte por lo que hiciste por mi- Teniendo su mirada en el reflejo que producía el café en la tasa que aun sostenía, sin siquiera haber bebido aún.

-Je..- Poniendo una mano en su nuca. -No tienes nada que agradecer Sakura-Chan, pero para la próxima no tienes porque ocultarme nada, puedes confiar en mi- Sonriendo como de costumbre y con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Nani?- No entendía lo que quería decir su amigo, sin embargo, comprendia su buena voluntad y no quiso darle más vueltas al asunto, por ello decidió acometer la pregunta que revolvería sus dudas. -Por cierto Naruto... El chico que estuvo aquí en la noche... ¿Quien- Interrumpida por el rubio.

-Haaaaa....- Poniendo mayor interés en su tono de voz, con unos ojos de trávesura y pícardia. -Así es que por fin te decides contarme Sakura-Chan- Expectante como un niño a lo que su amiga pudiera decir.

En blanco, simplemente en blanco, no sabia de que estaba hablando su amigo, ni que era lo que ella le tenia que decir. -Naruto...- Algo vacilánte. -¿Te encuentras bien?- Ahora preocupada.

- ¬.¬ - Sola esa expresión y una gota que caía por su nuca tuvo Naruto, ante las palabras de su amiga, ya se estaba hartando de esperar, y el no era de las personas pacientes. - Esta bien Sakura-Chan, si no lo sé por ti, tendré que preguntárselo a Sas- Estaba apunto de decir el nombre de quien ella quería saber, pero ante la expectación de ella, de saber el nombre del desconocido y la euforia de él por saber la supuesta secreta relación que el creía entre sus amigos; unos fuertes golpes que azotaban la puerta de entrada al apartamento los interrumpió.

-Que rayos...- Diciendo y mirando ambos el pasillo que dirigía hacia la puerta.

-¡¡Ya abre la puerta maldita sea!!- Casi apunto de echar la puerta abajo.

Al unisono, los ocupantes del apartamento se levantaron de sus asientos.

-Sa-Sai- Diciéndolo casi en susurro, solo para que su amigo Naruto la escuchara. -¿Que hace aquí?- Mirando impactada a su amigo para obtener una respuesta.

-¡¡Se que la tienes ahí Naruto!!, ¡¡Se que Sakura esta aquí escondida!!- Con euforia.

-Ya tienes tu respuesta- Devolviéndole la mirada a su amiga. -Pero nunca me dijiste que este tipo fuera tan violento- La observaba preocupado.

Ella no le dijo nada, solo lo miro con mirada desesperada y suplicante, no estaba preparada para ver a Sai, no quería ver a Sai. Entonces su amigo la tiro de la mano y la condujo por uno de los pasillos, hasta llevarla a la habitación de estudio. -¿Que haces Naruto?- Algo desconcertada.

-Quieres escapar.. ¿No?- Y al observar la expresión impresionada de su amiga, sonrió, salieron al balcón y en un costado, se encontraba una escalera de emergencia. -Esta es la única y mejor salida que te puedo ofrecer por ahora Sakura-Chan-

-Naruto- Casi emocionada . -Arigatou- Inclino un poco su cuerpo haciendo una leve reverencia y entonces sin previo aviso abrazo a su querido amigo, devolviéndole este el abrazo.

-Tienes que cuidarte más Sakura-Chan- Alejándola un poco de sí, para que así lo mirara a los ojos. -Especialmente de Sai- Ahora si que estaba serio.

-Hi- Aun sin comprender mucho.

Volvían a sentir los fuertes golpes de Sai en la puerta y sus gritos de amenaza. -Será mejor que te vayas- Ayudándola a pasar al otro lado del balcón para quedar en las escaleras de emergencia.

-Arigatou- Comenzando a bajar por las escaleras.

Entonces Naruto se dirigió de vuelta a la cocina/living, camino hacia el pasillo y se quedo unos segundos en el Hall.

-¡¡¡Ya abre me la puerta o la derribare!!!-

El joven heredero del remolino finalmente decidió abrir la puerta. -Ya basta- Haciendo gestos con su mano. -No quiero que me dejes sin puerta- Con tono relajado y como si nada, dejando pasar al chico.

Con evidente apresuro, entro en el lugar. -¿Donde esta?- Ya en el living, pero no tan adentrado como para ver el vestido de la chica.

-¿Quien?- Haciéndose el desentendido.

-No te hagas el estúpido Naruto, se bien que se esconde aqui- Ya estaba bastante alterado, indicando las dos tasas de café que reposaban en la mesa de la cocina y después devolviéndole la mirada más que eufórica.

-Ha...- Riendo, con una mano en su nuca y con la otra haciendo movimientos como si de nada. -Hace un rato, estuvo un muy buen amigo mio aquí-

Lo miro con desagrado y se fue en buscar de habitación por habitación en el apartamento, hasta regresar al lugar de inicio.

-Oye Sai, te agradecería que si quieres hacer un Tour por mi hogar, recurras al anfitrión, osea Yo- Ya estaba casi colmando ante la actitud de aquel tipo.

-No se como la escondiste o como la sacaste de aquí, pero no esta muy lejos y la encontrare- Apunto de irse, y con todo despectivo.

-¿La encontraras para que?, Se muy bien lo que dijiste en la prensa Sai, "Esto es solo un retraso temporal, dentro de una semana o menos ya seremos marido y mujer"- Haciendo referencia a lo que decía en uno de los artículos del periódico de hoy por la mañana. -¿Quien te crees que eres?- Escéptico. -Ya deja la en paz- Ya ofuscado, tomando al chico por el cuello de la camisa que llevaba puesta.

-¿Quien te crees tu?- Incredulo y con sarcasmo. -Ella me dejo en ridículo ante toda la prensa, ante todo el mundo y esto no se queda así, ¿¡Me escuchaste?!- Apartando con rabia la mano que lo sujetaba.

-No seas estúpido Sai, esas cosas pasan todo el tiempo- Guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Puede correr, pero no escapar- Con ira y desafió. -Dile que la encontrare- Y estaba apunto de salir del lugar, cuando vio un parte de una larga tela blanca tirada en el suelo, al otro lado del sillón. Se acerco hasta encontrar el rastro de ella, y tomo el vestido entre sus manos, hasta apretarlo, como si estuviera estrangulando. -No se como la sacaste de aquí, pero no esta muy lejos- y Salio corriendo rápidamente del lugar, dejando tirado el vestido, y a un Naruto evidentemente preocupado.

-------------------------------------------------------

Mientras acontecían tales sucesos en el apartamento de Naruto, la pelirosa bajaba cuidadosamente las escaleras, sin mirar abajo, porque eso sería peor.

-Vamos Sakura, solo te quedan unos pocos escalones- Le temblaban las piernas, no sabia si de miedo, si de frió, o si de resfriado. -¡Por Dios! A quien se le ocurre salir tan solo así y más por unas escaleras de emergencia- Comprobando sus circunstancias actuales y empezando a desesperarse. -Vamos ya queda poco- Haciéndose de ánimos.

Por fin estaba llegando casi al final, solo le faltaba bajar tres pisos más y llegaría al suelo, pero justo cuando se atrevió a mirar al suelo, descubrió, con que no había contado con la diferencia de altura entre el suelo y el final de las escaleras.

-Por Kami- Casi suplicando. -Esta bien Sakura, tu eres muy ágil, tu puedes resistir esa "pequeña" caída- Intentando calmarse, aunque su sonrisa nerviosa demostrara lo contrario al visualizarse en que al caer, no quebrarse al menos ningún hueso de la cabeza. Se disponía a volver con su cometido, cuando al bajar uno de sus pies al escalón que seguía, éste estaba mojado por la lluvia del día anterior, y por ende resbaloso. Sintió su pie resbalar. -Oh por Dios- Pálida. Y por efecto todo su cuerpo perdió el equilibrio, cayendo de las escaleras. Cerro sus ojos para con ese acto tratar de sentir menos doloroso lo que se le venia en camino y justo cuando estaba por llegar al suelo, sintió como alguien la atrapaba entre sus brazos. -_Estos brazos... este calor ya lo he sentido son de...- _Y abrió los ojos de par en par impresionada y a la vez sonrojada.

-Después de todo creo que siempre nos encontraremos como para poder ayudarte- Con voz orgullosa.

-¿Na-Nani?- Mirándolo a los ojos, sin saber lo que decía y algo sonrojada; parece que hoy era el día en que no entendía lo que las personas decían.

-Hmp- Sonrió, aun la llevaba en sus brazos y se dirigió hasta su auto que lo tenía aparcado muy cerca de ahí, ya que la entrada al estacionamiento estaba a un lado, y el estaba apunto de entrar cuando diviso a una pelirosa bajando por las escaleras de emergencia, decidió dejar su auto a un lado de un árbol entre el camino al estacionamiento y el final de las escaleras; se bajo de su auto y camino hasta donde su pondría ella llegaría, pero para su gracia y sorpresa no esperaba que ella resbalara, entonces se apresuro más, llegando justo a tiempo para rescatarla.

-Arigatou- Cuantas cosas tendría que agradecer esta flor de cerezo a su amigo y a este desconocido.

Él solo la deposito en el asiento de co piloto de su auto mientras él subía al de conductor. -Vamos- Con total normalidad

-Hi- Ni si quiera sabia hacia donde se dirigían, solo se dedicaba a mirar el paisaje.

El chico disminuyo la velocidad un poco, noto la palidez de la joven, y sin más reparo, le dijo. -Aquí a la vuelta ahí un restaurante donde comeremos algo- Girando el manubrio del auto para conducirlo a aquel lugar mencionado.

Ella llevo su mirada a él, noto que no mostraba ninguna expresión; bajo su mirada y guardo sus manos en el bolsillo de la chaqueta, froto inconscientemente su pies descalsos y suspiro.

-¿De acuerdo?- Fue interrumpida de sus pensamiento por la voz del chico, que mostraba la misma normalidad que hace unos minutos.

Solo atino a mover la cabeza en forma afirmativa para que el chico entendiera. Él sonrió otra vez. Pasaron unos segundos y entonces ella callo en cuenta de algo. _-¡QUE ES LO QUE ME PASA!- _Levanto su mirada hasta guiarla al rostro del joven, estaba impactada, ella le respondió como si nada, sin si quiera pensar en que no lo conocía, lo miraba impactada, simplemente no entendía lo que pasaba.

-Llegamos- Ya había estacionado el auto; sin apresura pero con agilidad salio del auto, mientras que ella con dificultad se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad y estando apunto de abrir la puerta, él lo hizo por ella, ayudándola como un caballero a bajar. Sus miradas se encontraron cuando el le sostuvo la mano, esto la hizo sonrojar. No sabia que hacer hasta que el rugido de alegato de hambre de su estomago la termino por poner más nerviosa.

-Gomen- Eran las únicas palabras que le salia.

-Vamos- Sonrió nuevamente, la condujo hasta la entrada del restauran, donde las miradas curiosas, al entrar ambos, se dirigieron a ellos especulando quien sabe que cosas.

Justo llegaba el encargado del restauran. -Señor Uchiha, Señorita- Haciendo una reverencia a ambos. -Que placer tenerlos por acá, por favor sigan me-

Noto como ella vacilaba, entonces la volvió a tomar de la mano y tiro de ella, acercándola un poco a él, para después seguir al encargado del restaurante.

Finalmente los situo en una de sus mejores mesas, apartada de tanta gente, en la intimidad, donde por un lado tenían una hermosa vista hacia la calle y sus transeúntes y un parque cercano ahí. El Uchiha ayuda a la pelirosa a tomar asiento, hasta que por último el lo hizo.

-Enseguida les traeré la carta- Dejándolos solos.

Ella ya no sabía que pensar, su vida se estaba volviendo un completo caos e incertidumbre, miraba a la gente pasar, tenia sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta como hace un rato lo había hecho en el auto, aun sentía en su mano el calor y fuerte pero no dañino agarre de la mano del chico que tenia frente a ella; el silencio reinaba el lugar, entonces la única duda que no dejaba ni un segundo tranquila su cabeza otra vez hizo asomo en ella. Retiro su vista del ventanal, para ahora verlo a él, notando como él la miraba hace quien sabe cuanto rato. Lo miro a los ojos tratando de escudriñarlos y se sintió abrazada por ellos, se sonrojo un poco y entonces sin previo aviso ella hablo. -¿Quien eres?- Practica mente se le escapo de sus pensamientos, quería mordece la lengua, aunque sin embargo era lo que más quería saber, quien era él... -Quiero decir- Tomando una pausa. -¿Cual es tu nombre?-

El sonrió, durante el tiempo que estaba con él, lo veía muchas veces sonreír. Cruzo los dedos de sus manos sobre la mesa y la miro más intensamente. -Sasuke-

Solo esas fueron sus palabras, aquella voz, aquel nombre... Su corazón se detuvo, lo sintió adentrarse dentro de su cuerpo,sus huesos... su corazón. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la joven pelirosa y al mismo tiempo sintió su cuerpo arder. -Sasuke- Y era lo único que ahora su cabeza tenia en mente. Su corazón volvía a palpitar, pero aun, más intensamente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

GOMEN NASAIII!!!!! (T.T)

Les explicare brevemente k sucedió y por la demora de un mes u.u.

en simples palabras mi computador, donde tenia tooodo, hasta mis trabajos de universidad MURIÓ T.T, y todo este tiempo estuve recuperando y re haciendo aquello que perdí, además ahora estoy en otro computador. De verdad perdonen si las hice esperar, se lo que cuesta esperar, como ustedes yo tmb soy lectora y muchas veces ansió el siguiente capitulo de un fic, por eso de verdad les ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas. Gomen Nasai u.u

Quiero también darles las gracias por el recibimiento de este fic, de verdad se los agradezco eternamente, :) y también gracias a quienes han leído, y leen mi primer fic, ya que debido a los mismos motivos no he podido subir el prologo, que espero mañana subiré :).

Bueno espero les guste, y también espero subir dentro de este fin de semana, ya que tengo buen tiempo libre :), el tercer chapters, :) que esta en post producción.

mis saludos y cariños a todas :) y todos:)

gracias nuevamente por el apoyo y cariño y quiero que sepan que los valoro demasiado :) Y extrañaba muchoooo T.T .

Bueno, sin más reparo, me retiro

Dios los bendiga a todos

mis cariño, besos y abrazos :)

dejen sus comentarios! :)

Au Revoir! :)


	3. Sasuke Uchiha

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

Cursiva - Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/// Recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado///

//volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos ///...///mezclados con algo del presente//

**FLASH-BACK** - recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños **_

_Inner_

--- --- --- - cambio de escena.

Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**Conociendonos, Sasuke Uchiha**

Ella ya no sabía que pensar, su vida se estaba volviendo un completo caos e incertidumbre, miraba a la gente pasar, tenia sus manos guardadas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta como hace un rato lo había hecho en el auto, aun sentía en su mano el calor y fuerte pero no dañino agarre de la mano del chico que tenia frente a ella; el silencio reinaba el lugar, entonces la única duda que no dejaba ni un segundo tranquila su cabeza otra vez hizo asomo en ella. Retiro su vista del ventanal, para ahora verlo a él, notando como él la miraba hace quien sabe cuanto rato. Lo miro a los ojos tratando de escudriñarlos y se sintió abrazada por ellos, se sonrojo un poco y entonces sin previo aviso ella hablo. -¿Quien eres?- Practica mente se le escapo de sus pensamientos, quería mordece la lengua, aunque sin embargo era lo que más quería saber, quien era él... -Quiero decir- Tomando una pausa. -¿Cual es tu nombre?-

El sonrió, durante el tiempo que estaba con él, lo veía muchas veces sonreír. Cruzo los dedos de sus manos sobre la mesa y la miro más intensamente. -Sasuke-

Solo esas fueron sus palabras, aquella voz, aquel nombre... Su corazón se detuvo, lo sintió adentrarse dentro de su cuerpo, sus huesos... su corazón. Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de la joven pelirosa y al mismo tiempo sintió su cuerpo arder. -Sasuke- Y era lo único que ahora su cabeza tenia en mente. Su corazón volvía a palpitar, pero aun, más intensamente. Sus dudas estaban disipadas, ya no sabia que decir, sin embargo aun le mantenía la mirada, aunque tímidamente, a diferencia de él, que con total seguridad la observaba. –Sasuke Uchiha-

-Disculpen- Había regresado el encargado, entregándoles a cada uno la carta. -Los dejare para que puedan elegir con más tranquilidad, volveré en unos minutos- Y sin mas reparo tan repentino como apareció, se fue.

No sabia que hacer, tomo la carta entre sus manos, tratando de concentrarse en que pedir, leía y leía, pero nada la convencía porque… –_Por Kami ¡no entiendo nada! -_ Pensaba, mientras trataba de controlar su estomago que estaba por rugir de hambre. Decidió levantar la vista para ver si ya quien estaba frente a ella había elegido, pero al parecer el ni si quiera había tomado la carta. –¿No… no vas a pedir nada?- Algo indecisa de preguntar.

-Ya se lo que quiero- Sin quitarle por un segundo la mirada de encima. Ella sintió que se refería a algo más que simplemente la comida, sonrío nerviosamente.

-Espero no interrumpir- Mirando a ambos curiosamente. -¿Ya han elegido algo a su gusto?- Mirando primero a Sakura, ya que en casos de protocolo, las damas son primero.

-Eeem…- Echándole un vistazo rápido a la carta y regresándola al Encargado. –Una ensalada…- Ahora mirando a un Sasuke completamente serio. –Por Favor- Casi en un susurro, bajando la cabeza timidamente y devolviéndole la carta al señor.

Sin duda alguna tanto Sasuke como el Encargado quedaron un poco extrañados del pedido de la joven, aunque ambos lo supieron disimular.

-Y usted señor Uchiha, ¿Qué desea pedir?- Dirigiéndose ahora al mencionado.

-Edwards, quiero un Chateau briand de boeuf avec sauce bearnaise**- **Con una perfecta pronunciación francesa, que no paso desapercibida por una impactada Sakura que enseguida lo miro para terminarlo de escuchar decir. –Con Dauphinois, para los dos- Ahora él devolviéndole la mirada a una aun más que impactada Sakura.

-¿Para… los dos?- Ni siquiera quería imaginar el valor de eso. –Pero yo estoy bien con una ensalada de verdad- Traicionándola el rugido de su estomago otra vez.

Sonrío divertido, agregando. –Y con la ensalada por supuesto, bueno y para tomar lo de siempre- Entregándole la carta al señor.

-Perfecto- Retirándose del lugar para dejarlos nuevamente solos y volver en quien sabe que momento

-Ahora dime Sakura- Llamando la atención de la chica que jugaba con la servilleta. -¿Qué hacías lanzadote de una escalera?- Algo escéptico y en forma de reproche.

-Emmm … Estaba yéndome del edifico- Tratando de sonar convincente, sonriendo y frotando otra vez sus pies descalzos. –_No quiero inmiscuir a nadie más en esto-_

-Claro…- Cargando sus brazos en la mesa mientras cruzaba sus manos frente a su mentón.

-Señor- Teniendo la atención de ambos, les enseño una botella de vino tinto, para después descorcharla y servirles un poco a ambos en sus copas. –El mejor de la cosecha- Demostrando el orgullo que sentía al verter aquel liquido de un aroma y cuerpo formidable.

El pelinegro tomo la copa en su mano derecha, ya con el liquido mientras lo hacia bailar en la misma al tiempo que olía su aroma, sonrío de lado y después bebió el contenido para terminar aquella doctrina. –Lo sé- Dándole una mirada de satisfacción al administrador, que después paso hacia la pelirosa.

Indecisa tomo la copa entre sus manos, solo miro por unos segundos el vino, después lo olfateo un poco y bebió; sinceramente no sabia mucho de vinos como para hacer gala de ello. Sonrío al sentir el suave y dulce sabor en tocar sus labios y después pasar por su garganta, realmente tenia una apariencia completamente perfecta, el sabor era indescriptiblemente delicioso, además llevaba en el todos los deseo que un ser humano podría tener, pasión, lujuria, amor. Todo esto daba un resultado de fortaleza irrevocable, cualquiera diría que se trataba de algo más que un vino… talvez de un hombre o de una mujer. Cerro los ojos para sentirlo aún mejor, sentía sus mejillas sonrosarse, abrió sus ojos y noto como ambos caballeros la observaban atentos, uno más deseoso que otro. –Es…- Sin terminar de decir

-Perfecta- Interrumpiéndola, con la misma palabra que ella quería decir, pero él con otro sentido.

Al momento los dos quedaron mirándose el uno al otro, ni si quiera notaron cuando una señorita trajo su pedido en otra pequeña mesa con ruedas, dejando a un lado de ellos y se volvía a retirar.

-Mj mj mj- (tos), tratando de disimular su curiosidad. –Siento interrumpirlos- El mismo administrador tomaba cada plato y los dejaba donde correspondían, no había necesidad de mayor arreglo, estaba listo para ambos. –Aquí esta su pedido- Les sonrío a ambos. – Bon Appétit-

Sakura esperaba que el pelinegro empezara a comer, ultimamente la timides le estaba saliendo a flote, especificamente cuando se encontraba con él.

Sasuke dirigio su vista al plato, evidentemente el también tenía hambre, tomo los cubiertos con total naturalidad y comenzo a cortar la carne para probar un bocado y posteriormente beber vino para hacerlo más ameno aún.–Y dime Sakura, ¿conoces hace mucho al Usuratonkachi?-

Estaba tan concetrada en el rostro del chico, en sus facciones, sus ojos y labios que al escuchar la llamaba, de la impresión dio un respingo, pequeño, pero que solo el pudo notar. Sasuke sonrio y continuo con su cometido.

-¿Qu-quien?- Dudosa de saber si no había escuchado bien o talvez si.

-Al usuratonkachi- Justo terminaba de pasar por su garganta otro poco de comida, hizo una mueca con su boca de forma negativa. –Lo siento, me referia a Naruto- Había olvidado que solo ella no sabia que llamaba así al rubio.

-Haa- Tranquilizandose un poco más al entender, aunque aún jugaba con sus pies, había adquirido esa costumbre de pequeña. En tono alegre y sonriendo–Lo conoci por un accidente- Bajo su vista en dirección al plato, no precisamente por comer, sino que comenzaba a ruborizarce recordar la situación.

El Uchiha puso más atención al notar la actitud que la joven tomo, dejo su plato y la miro directo, hizo un gesto con su mano para que continuará. –Tengo tiempo-

-Bueno, teoricamente lo conosco por Hinata y Tenten, amigas mias, aunque la situación es debido a un accidente- Cada vez entraba en mas confianza, levanto la vista para verlo, aunque obviamente le impresiono que otra vez la observará tan fijo respondio a si mismo que era a que prestaba atenció a sus palabras. –Un tarde, en vacaciones de verano, a Tenten se le ocurrio salir a dar una vuelta en bicicleta, habiamos llegado a la punta de una colina y bajabamos a mucha velocidad, además de el impulso de la altura y cuando ya estabamos llegando a sendero plano Naruto se cruzo en el camino, tenia puestos los audifonos de su Ipod y no escucho los gritos de nosotras tratando de que se quitara del camino- Estaba comenzando a reir, recordaba perfecament elos gritos desesperados y…. –Y cuando por fin se dio cuenta puso una cara increiblemente comica- Hablaba con pausas ya que reía, Sasuke estaba encantado. –Naruto se paralizo de la impresión y notras perdimos el control de las bicicletas al movernos desesperadas, entonces- Secandose una lágrima de la risa, aunque a él le recordo a otras que vió, esa era la unica clase de lagrimas que quería ver, de alegria. –Y los 4 caímos 3 metros más allá de donde se encontraba antes Naruto- Ya más calmada. –Naruto quedo bastante herido, aunque nosotras le secundamos. Al mirarnos ya concientes después del accidente, ellas se dieron cuenta de quien era, el distraido de Naruto. Tenten lo golpeo, aumentando los daños fisicos de él y Hinata palidecio aunque trato de detener a Tenten- Se había ido en las nubes con esos recuerdos de sus momentos de felicidad. –Y así fue como los conocí, sonriendo sin darse cuenta, mientras miraba la copa de vino.

Sasuke escucho todo con claridad, no se perdio ningun detalle, en especial la distración e idiotes de Naruto como el decía, le causo gracia a situación, o ostante lo que más lo entretenia era la actitud que había adoptado Sakura, desde que la volvio a ver, jamás la vió alegre, en sus ojos, a pesar de ser hermosos existia una sombra de tristeza, de soledad.

Acerco su mano al rostro de ella, era obvio que otra vez la sorprendio, ella lo miro y él le sonrio, le acaricio un poco el rostro. Ambos estaban hipnotizados, otra vez. Un mechon del cabello de ella callo por su rostro, como un pequeño, fino y delicado pendulo despertandolos de su letargo, que al parecer no se había dado cuenta. El estomago de sacuro volvio a reclamar otra vez, ella se sonrojo. –Es mejor que empieces a comer antes de que tu estomago te mate- La miro cariñosamente, colocando el mechon detrás de su oreja, volviendo como antes a su plato y dejando a una Sakura totalment e impactada.

Sin mayor reparo la cena continúo de lo más natural y tranquila posible, aunque en el fondo escondía la curiosidad y nerviosismo de la pelirosa por aquel serio joven que se encontraba frente suyo, que demomentos se mostraba bastante cercano a ella, aunque siempre de lo más tranquilo y calmado.

-Después de terminar aquí, iremos a cierta tienda de la ciudad, necesito arreglar un asunto- Mirándola de soslayo mientras bebía otro poco de vino.

Otra vez volviendo a la constumbre de él; No era una petición, era simplemente una orden. Dejando de lado el toque romantico, aunque siempre sorprendiendla.

-Tengo que regresar a mi casa- Tratando de no sonar alterada ante la actitud de él.

-Y yo tengo que hacer algunas cosas antes- Con total naturalidad. –Que no pueden esperar, después te dejare en tdonde vive-

Sakura se limpio levemente su boca con la servilleta que reposaba en sus piernas, y la dejo a un lado de su plato. –Lo siento, pero yo me puedo ir sola desde aqui mismo- Sabia que el chico era encantador, era demasiado, tanto que la abstraia de la realidad, sin embargo había descubierto otra cosa, la facilidad con que la hacia irritar, al parecer los momentos de letargo se habían terminado. -Gracias por todo y disculpa las molestias Sas- Levantándose de la mesa, ya a un lado de ella con la clara intención de retirarse de allí, pero su voz la detuvo.

-¿Piensas salir así por las calles y con una manada de reporteros tras de ti?- Mirándola entre serio y divertido, sabia que no podría ante aquello.

-…- Simplemente no había pensado en eso, no había olvidado su estado, lo cual le extraña aun más no sentirse incomoda frente a él. Pero si había olvidado que estaban detrás de su huella. –Yo…- En ese momento volvió a mirar sus pies, y se paso por su cabeza ¿Qué pensaría él de ella?, de seguro estaría haciendo el ridículo increíblemente. Cargo su mano derecha instintivamente en la mesa, aun miraba sus pies, siendo conciente de sus circunstancias, necesitaba mantenerse firme en esa soledad. Justo en ese momento, sintió como otra mano, fría pero a la vez calida se posaba sobre la suya, entonces se dio vuelta para observar ambas manos.

-Será mejor que termines de comer- Tenia sus ojos fijos en ella, ella lo noto; su oscura mirada era indescifrable, pero a la vez acogedora. –Ya queda poco- Esas palabras tenían más de un sentido. –Después… pronto estarás tranquila-

Sin dudarlo mucho hizo caso a sus palabras, nuevamente se sentó, y otra vez en un agradable silencio se encontraron ambos.

Finalmente habían terminado de comer y el la condujo otra vez a su auto.

Sakura meditaba respecto a su situación, de la cual recién cayó en la totalidad de ella. –_Estas descalza, solo con una polera y un abrigo, fuiste a comer y ahora te diriges a su auto, ¡Alguien que acabas de conocer ayer por la noche!- _E instantáneamente se detuvo de su andar.

Él iba a su lado, y al notar su reacción simplemente acerco su brazo y la tomo de la cintura para así hacerla continuar.

-_Tal vez no sea un completo desconocido Sakura__**- **_Su Hinner hacia acto de presencia como hacia hace ya rato no lo hacia.

Ya en el auto la situación no era muy distinta de lo anterior, el silencio aun embarga el lugar hasta que finalmente llegaron a un lugar.

-¿El centro comercial?- Casi incrédula, no podía creer que la había llevado a un lugar lleno de personas donde no solo él sería testigo de SUS circunstancias, si no también todos quienes se encontraran ahí.

Solo la miro de reojo y sonrio para sí. –Tengo unos asuntos que atender en este lugar- Mientras subian por el ascensor al 3 piso.

Sakura observaba y jugaba con sus pies, no podia creerse este día, extrañamente comenzaba a sentir algo en su estomago, que la hacia sentirse feliz y tranquila, olvidaba todo lo malo que podria haberle sucedido, quería estar siempre así, feliz.

Ya porfin en el tercer piso salieron del ascensor, Sasuke dejo pasar primero a Sakura y se encaminaron entre los pasillos del lugar. Toda la gente se daba vuelta a mirar a Sakura, ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldria así?, simple, solo Sakura Haruno, y al parecer eso no le molestaba para nada al Uchiha, al contrario, le agradaba la tranquilida que ella le transmitia, aunque no lo exprasaba mucho, no era bueno para declaraciones de sentimientos, más si para demostraciones y actos de ellos.

-Etto…- Tratando de llamar su atención.

Sasuke la miro, demostrandole así que la estaba escuchando.

-¿Te importa si mejor te espero en alguna tienda mientras tu haces lo que tienes que hacer?- Tratando de sonar convincente.

Sasuke la miro un poco extrañado. –Claro, dime donde estaras para no perderte de vista- Sonriendole orgullosamente como de costumbre.

Se quedo parada frente a él, con los ojos muy abiertos y los labios semi abiertos. Estaba embriaga por él, temblaba por dentro. Nunca antes un hombre habia impuesto tantas emciones en ella, nunca antes habia experimentado lo que estaba comenzando a sentir por él.

-¿Y bien?- Sonrio al ver como ella reaccionaba, esperaba que le dijera cual era la tienda.

Volvio a realidad subitamente, tenia que responder. Le sonrio un poco, aunque nerviosa le dijo. –En la tienda Little Gift- Comenzando a caminar ambos en dirección a la tienda. –¿La conoces?- Preguntaba curiosa, notando como su acompañante no dudaba en que camino tomar para llegar a la tienda.

El chico sonrio para sí. –Si- Por el momento no la miro.

Sin embargo ese silencio la pelirosa lo interpreto como otra cosa. –Claro ¡Es obvio!- Tratando de sonar lo mas normal posible, no sabia porque pero sus suposiciones llegaron hasta dolerle los huesos, simple, ¿Quiénes son los pricipales compradores de las tiendas de ese estilo? Las parejas, lo novios con regalos para sus amadas y queridas, en conclusión, Sasuke tenia novia.

El Uchiha noto como la actitud de ella cambiaba, aunque tratara de fingirlo, era más que evidente. Pensaba preguntarle que le sucedia, a que se debia tal cambio, pero justo en el momento en que se disponia a realizar la pregunta.

-Ya llegamos- Le sonrio y se alejo de él hasta quedar en la entrada a la tienda.

-Volvere en unos minutos- La miraba serio, la observo hasta que cruzo el umbral de la puerta la tienda, se quedo unos segundos más ahí, hasta que se fue.

* * *

-¡Por Dios Sakura!- La encarga de la tienda era una mujer ya un tanto mayor, pero aún así le gustaba trabajar y más aun en esa tienda, le encantaba ver como muchas personas se debatian en que regalo llevarle a sus seres queridos, también le gustaba mucho la clase de personas que trabajan ahí, particularmente mujeres jóvenes y en especial, que siempre necesitaran de su consejo, el consejo de la vieja Miyako. -¿Qué haces aquí y porque estas vestida asi?- Saliendo detrás del lugar de pago para acercarse a Sakura.

-Larga historia Miyako-San- Caminado entre los mostradores del lugar, produciendo unos minipasillos donde se podia apreciar toneladas de peluches, en cierta sección cartas y sobres de colores, todos con buenos deseos, en otro mostrados algunos cuadernos de notas, pequeñas chucherias y regalos.

-Bueno algun día tendrás tiempo para contarme esa historia- Poniendo una mano en su hombro al notar su bajo perfil, aunque no podia pasar de largo algo. –Sin embargo eres portada de todos los medios Sakura-

-¿?- Miro al techo de lugar parpadeo, era cierto, había olvidado por completo a los paparazzi.

-"La fugitiva novia cerezo"- Haciendo gestos con sus manos el el aire como simulando una portada.

Camino hasta su querido y gigante peluche favorito, de 2 metros de alto y uno de ancho. Se sento en el suelo a su lado en e suelo y cargo su cabeza en el abrazndolo por el cuello. Era un perrito.

Ya había pasado unos 20 minutos, ese día la tienda no tenia muchos clientes como era de constumbre, en ese momento se encontraban solo ellas dos, permaneciendo siempre sakura junto a su amigo peluche.

-Mi vida es un completo desastre-

-Ay pequeña Sakura, ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Verdadero amor- undio su cabeza en el peluche ocultando su rostro por la vergüenza. Miyako rio entre dientes.

-No pierdes las esperanzas de encontrar aquello, ¿No?- Arreglaba unas flores que se encontraban en el mostrador de la caja. –Eso es bueno-

-Es solo que a veces pienso que son tonterias de niña de kinder, pero…- Respirando para mantener la calma.

-¿Pero?- Miyako esperaba atentan, sonreía para si, estaba de espaldas a la puerta de entrada, pero sabía que alguien se encontra ahí, además de ellas dos, hace bastantes minutos, los suficientes como para escuchar desde el inicio de la conversación.

-Pero siento una voz dentro de mi, un fuerza en mi corazón que me pide a gritos que no me rinda, porque ese amor en el que creí ciegamente cuando niña existe y que alguna vez lo encontrare a él… a mi verdadero amor-

Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio, en los que uno asimiliba la información. –_Asi que recuerda aquello, o almenos parte de ella, solo no me recuerda a mi-_

-Disculpe Miyako-San- Queria cambiar de tema. -¿Podría conservar mi empleo?- Al decidir casarse con Sai, se tendrían que ir y por ende dejaria ese trabajo, tomando otro en la otra ciudad, aunque Sai se ofrecio hacerse cargo de todos sus gastos, además del traslado de universidad; levanto su rostro. –Maldición- Llevando la mano de su palma izquierda a su frente.

Miyako la obvservo preocupada. -¿Qué sucede ahora pequeña?-

-Tengo que hacer todo el papeleo de la universidad otra vez- Suspirando- Ya que no me traslado, seguiré estudiando en la misma universidad, el problema es que no se si acepten- Cargando su cabeza en la misma mano, sentia el pesar de la situación y veía como las cosas se empezaban a complicar, al menos le consolaba el hecho de que no le arruinaria la vida a nadie más.

-¿Qué universidad?- Una voz un poco más severa que la de Miyako-San.

-MedicNin Konoha- Respondio por inersia, sin reaccionar inundada en sus pensamientos.

-Así que estudias medicina- Se acerco hasta quedar unos centimetros atrás de ella, que aún no se daba cuenta quien era. -Veo que eres más que una estudiante promedio- Sonrio. -Como para estar en una de las mejores escuelas de medicina del mundo- Con la misma seriedad, y un poco de urgollo en su voz, no sabia mucho de Sakura, solo sabía que lo que sentia por ella era incontrolaba, no obstante quería darce un tiempo para que ella se diera cuenta y también conocerla mejor, y el hecho de saber que era una estudiante de medicina y por lo visto inteligente le satisfacia, pero más que eso a cada segundo ella lo iba impresionando más y más, el escuchar su respuesta del verdadero amor le demostro lo puro e innocente que era su corazón y más aún lo facinante que ella era. –_Que ella es-_ Se corrigio a sí mismo en sus pensamientos. Podria estar toda una vida observandola y no se cansaria.

-Ay Miyako-San, ¿Sabe?, conocí a un chico bastante…- Cargando ambos brazos sobre la cabeza del peluche y su menton ahí, observando el bacio y sonriéndo.

-¿Bastante?- Ambos al mismo tiempo, tanto el chico atrás de la espalda de ella y Miyako-San, la cual hace bastante rato se dio cuenta de la presencia del muchacho, pero la curiosidad daba más poder para que mantuviera silencio sobre su precencia, además de que en su mente una vaga imagen de él se hacia presente. –_Estoy segura haberlo visto antes… pero no recuerdo donde ni quien es-_

-Bastante particular- Casi indesisa. –Es que el siempre aparece cuando necesito ayuda, pero no es solo eso es…- No sabia si confesar lo que le estaba pasando. –Él- Siendo abruptamente interrumpida.

-¡KONISHIWA!- Un cliente ingresaba a la tienda.

De la impresión y por reflejo Sakura se paro y giro rápidamente con la vista en el suelo, sin notar que alguién se encontraba detrás de ella, entonces al intentar dar un paso choco con el torso de aquel, perdiendo el equilibrio, aunque los refleos de él erán lo bastante buenos como para sujetarla. La tomo de la cintura acercandola fuertemente a él, sonrio al notar que el cuerpo de la pelirosa temblo con su contacto y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. –Veo Sakura que aún estas con tus sentidos perdidos- Haciendo referencia a las contastes perdidas del equilibrio que ella tenía.

Tenía sus manos sobre el torso de el, cerrando sus manos y arrugando su camisa, estaba de puntillas, estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para sentir la respiración del otro y que el corazón se les desbocaba. Respondio sin darse cuenta. –Y yo veo que al parecer siempre estas como para poder ayudarme- O más bien su subconciente.

Sasuke sonrio otra vez, se acerco lentamente, ella pensaba que la iba a besar, entonces fue cerrando sus ojos, más él se desbio ha su oido, despacio y en susurro le dijo. –Siempre será así y si no estoy **te encontraré**-

Sakura habrio de golpe sus ojos, sintio que el corazón se le detuvo, en su mente un pequeño esbozo, voces del pasado se hacian presente.

**FLASH-BACK**

**-No se te olvide ¿he?, tienes que encontrarme, ahora me tengo que ir- Removió su mano de la de él; en ese momento el pequeño niño se dio cuenta que no había soltado la mano de la niña y enrojeció un poco desviando la mirada.**

**-¿Y como quieres que te encuentre?- Aparentemente sin darle importancia, como siguiéndole el juego a la niña.**

**FIN-FLASH-BACK**

-MJ MJ MJ (Tos)- La señora Miyako, tanto como el cliente se habían quedado anonadados observándolos y cuando ella comenzó a notar que en el lugar se encontraban más clientes que se hipnotizaron ante la escena, determino que era momento de terminar la función, aunque muy a su pesar ya que amaba el romance y drama de las historias.

Tanto Sasuke como Sakura se separaron inmediatamente y ambos pensaban lo mismo.

_-¿Que rayos sucedió aquí?-_

Inmediatamente Sasuke la tomo de la mano y la saco del lugar diciendo que ya era momento de partir, no sin antes a que Sakura lo obligará a esperarla por que se despedía de su querido amigo peluche.

-Nos vemos pequeño-

Y así ambos llegaron al automóvil del pelinegro, Sakura absorbida en sus pensamientos referentes al último momento y Sasuke sonriendo y Dios sabe pensando en que cosas o en su próximo movimiento, pero y aun así, lo que sucedió allí dentro no se lo esperaba para nada.

El auto se encamino a la salida del estacionamiento del centro comercial y silencio nuevamente reinaba, solo hasta ahora.

-Bueno Sakura dime donde queda tu casa-

-No Sasuke, aquí a la vuelta está bien-

–Sakura dime donde vives, yo te puedo llevar- Insistió, deteniéndose en un semáforo con luz roja.

-De hecho una amiga, Ino, vive aquí a la vuelta- Indicándole con sus manos.

Sasuke la miro serio, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Ya comenzaban a avanzar de nuevo.

Sakura lo noto. –Solo tendré que caminar unas pocas cuadras y llegaré- Sonriendo para tratar de dar vuelta la situación a su favor.

La miro incrédulo, sin perder el control del auto, lo detuvo en plena avenida a un lado de una calle peatonal, encendiendo las luces intermitentes de precaución. La pelirosa pensó que con esto le daba a entender que cedía a su petición, vio como marcaba un numero en el celular y creyendo entender el mensaje. Se quito su cinturón y estando apunto de abrir la puerta del copiloto una mano la detuvo.

-¿Sa-Sasuke?- La perturbo, observo como la mano del pelinegro sostenía seguro la suya, in soltarla aún, concentrada en el repentino contacto.

-Sí… sí- Sasuke hablaba por celular con una cara de tedio, aun sin soltar la mano de Sakura. –No estoy para tonterías Usuratonkachi, envíame AHORA la dirección de Sakura, tienes 30 segundos- Cortando la llamada abruptamente y en ese momento al escuchar su nombre en la conversación, la joven salio de su trance.

-¿Nani?- Lentamente movió su cabeza hasta posar su vista en quien se encontraba a un lado de ella. En ese momento el soltó la mano de ella, sin inmutarse para nada. Prendió el GPS de su auto, posteriormente activo el manos libre de su celular conectado por bluetooth, al igual que el bluetooth del auto y GPS.

Sakura lo observaba con la boca abierta y cuando se decidió a preguntar algo, el sonido del celular de Sasuke la detuvo. Él magnate de Uchiha Corp ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de abrir el celular, sabia que era un mail y de quien era, junto con la información que necesitaba. –Lee el mail de mi celular y codifica la información- Su celular estaba en uno de los compartimientos del auto cercanos a la radio, un agudo pero leve del auto móvil respondió, posteriormente dando un O.K. –G- Hablándole al GPS. –Busca la dirección que te entregaron recién- Después de 2 segundo la voz computarizada de una mujer hablo diciendo como llegar a aquel lugar, a cuantos kilómetros se encontraba y la mejor opción de camino a tomar mientras el mapa del GPS indicaba; entonces por fin volvieron a partir, Sasuke poso sus manos seguro en el volante y piso el acelerador, no sin antes decir. –Ponte el cinturón- con la vista otra vez al frente.

Y Sakura de una sola pieza, sin decir nada, impresionada de la tecnología, impresionada de la actitud de él de querer llevarla hasta su casa tanto como para recurrir a Naruto, impresionada de él.

-_¿Por qué hace esto?- _No le quitaba la mirada de encima, él lo noto. -_¿Por qué es así?-_ La miro un segundo de reojo y giro el volante a la derecha. -_¿Por qué estoy comenzando esto dentro de mí?, lo de hace un rato… ¿Qué significa esto dentro de mi?- _Observando sus manos y llevando una a su corazón. -_¿Por qué mi corazón late así?-_ Sasuke encendió la calefacción, noto que empezaba temblar debido al ambiente húmedo del día, aunque ella no se daba cuenta porque como una vez más en el día sus pensamientos la consumían. -_¿Por qué siento esto cuando lo veo, cuando estoy a su lado?-_

Al fin llegaron a su destino, el auto se detuvo, el se bajo del auto, pasando por delante hasta llegar a la puerta de ella y abrirla. La pequeña flor de cerezo lentamente se saco el cinturón. -_¿Qué me esta pasando?-_ Manteniendo la vista gacha.

-Hemos llegado- Le dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a bajar y justo al momento en que sus manos tuvieron contacto otra vez ella lo volvió a mirar directo a los ojos.

Un relámpago ilumino todo el lugar y especialmente a ellos dos.

-_Y por qué siento que ya no podría estar sin él…_

… _que ya no puedo vivir… ni existir… si … si no estoy con él…_

… _Sasuke Uchiha._

* * *

Siento la demora

Gracias a mis fieles lectores

Comentarios por favor? :D

Feliz año nuevoo!

Byee


	4. Esos Ojos

( …. ) - Notas de la escritora

Cursiva - Pensamientos de nuestros queridos personajes

/ Recuerdos de oraciones dichas o escuchadas por los personajes en el pasado/

/volviendo a la realidad de los recuerdos /.../mezclados con algo del presente/

**FLASH-BACK** - recuerdos hacia el pasado

_**Mundo de los sueños**_

_Inner_

- - - - cambio de escena.

Disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**ESOS OJOS**

-Hemos llegado- Le dijo extendiendo su mano para ayudarla a bajar y justo al momento en que sus manos tuvieron contacto otra vez ella lo volvió a mirar directo a los ojos.

Un relámpago ilumino todo el lugar y especialmente a ellos dos.

-_Y por qué siento que ya no podría estar sin él…_

… _que ya no puedo vivir… ni existir… si … si no estoy con él…_

… _Sasuke Uchiha._

Sonrió, sabia perfectamente el efecto que producía en ella, porque era exactamente el mismo que ella le producía, aunque él como un Uchiha lo supiera disimilar. Ya no cabía ninguna duda, tenía claro lo que él sentía, pero ¿Y ella? era evidente que él le provocaba cosas; y el hecho pasado que él creyó olvidado por ella, pero debido a que escucho la conversación que mantenía con Miyako, descubrió que ella también creía aún en ello, pero ¿Que pasaría sí ella descubre que el chico que actualmente le provoca tales efectos y el niño que hace años la ayudo son la misma persona? ¿lo consideraría él amor de su vida?, ¿Es acaso que el poderoso e imponente Sasuke Uchiha estaba sintiendo inseguridad de él, de su propia persona por ella?... -_Por Dios...-_ La vio mirar al suelo y morder su labio inferior. Sin si quiera pensar en la respuesta de la pelirosa la acerco a él y por primera vez la abrazo.

Estaba perdida, perdida en él, observaba sus ojos, su corazón le decía que los había visto antes, pero por más que intentaba recordar dónde, no lo lograba, además estaba el hecho de que frente a él ya ni podía pensar. Noto en sus ojos la duda, ¿Por qué dudaba? ¿De que dudaba?, sólo sabía que no quería que el estuviera preocupado, deseaba que el estuviera bien, sea lo que sea que le estuviese ocurriendo, desea poder ayudarlo, protegerlo, fuese lo que fuese, quería abrazarlo para consolarlo cualquiera fuese su preocupación. Observo al suelo y se mordió el labio inferior -_De seguro pensara que soy molesta- _Apenas y se dio cuenta cuando la acerco a él y poso sus brazos alrededor de ella. No sólo quería abrazarlo... quería amarlo.

Sabía de ante mano que era muy pronto para esperar una respuesta de ella, así que se predisponía a alejarla de él hasta que sintió que ella también lo estaba abrazando y cargaba su rostro en el pecho de él. Esta bien, no lo negaría... quería, más bien necesitaba sentirla un poco más. La acerco más a él y poso su rostro en el cabello de ella para sentir su aroma-..._Por Dios...- _Cerro sus ojos.

_-...Estoy rendido(a) ante ti-_

…...

…...

No sabía como había llegado la mañana de un nuevo día, no supo como pudo separarse el día anterior de él, apenas pudieron, con mucho es fuerzo alejarse el uno de el otro, al hacerlo ella le dio las debidas y correspondientes gracias del caso, sin esperar respuesta corrió hasta la entrada de su casa y al llegar a la puerta se dio vuelta para mirarlo por una última vez. Y él aún seguía ahí, pero no la estaba observando ni nada, miraba al vacío.

Dolor, eso fue lo que sintió ella, tal vez fue un error haberlo abrazado y ella malinterpretándo la situación, ¿Qué pensaría él de ella? Lanzándose como si nada a un hombre, aunque él haya sido quien lo hizo primero, ella seguía siendo una novia fugitiva, no quería imaginar que estaría pensado de ella, de seguro lo peor. Llevo su diestra a su corazón, le había comenzado a doler, no quiso ver más la situación; sin mayor reparo volvió su vista a la puerta de su casa, se agacho para mover un macetero que contenía a un Ficus y de ahí abajo tomo sus llaves, las que le dieron la entrada a su casa y la salida ante la situación.

Ahora, por la mañana, en ese momento lo único que tenía en mente era permanecer el resto del día en su cama y no aparecer por el resto de su vida en sociedad, si tenía suerte podía morir durmiendo, las plantas de su hogar que con tanto esmero cuidaba en honor a su difunta madre crecerían y crecerían hasta convertirse en un selva y con un poco de magia lo restos de su cuerpo se convertirían en un árbol de cerezo, sería compañera de su actual árbol de cerezo en su jardín trasero y así ambos nunca estaría solos. Todo esto sucedería si es que tuviera suerte según su imaginación, pero la vida de una novia fugitiva y más siendo ella, con su conciencia de voluntad heredada de su madre, deseo de ser una ciudadana que aporte a la sociedad como su padre y su coraje propio de ella, no podía permitirse tal hecho, aunque con mucho anhelo lo deseara.

Como pudo se levanto y tomo una ducha, eran las 10am así que prefirió beber sólo una baso de leche y salir, hoy era tarde para el día ajetreado que le esperaba, la vida de una novia fugitiva no era fácil.

* * *

-Ok... Sí- bebió un sorbo de su café para después continuar. -Mándalo a mi mail apenas lo tengas- Observo la hora en su reloj, mientras bebía otro poco de su café. -Tienes 10 minutos Suigetsu- Finalmente cortando la llamada.

-Sí que debes tener estresado a ese pobre Suigetsu- Había llegado justo para el termino de la conversación que Sasuke mantenía con uno de sus empleados, se encontraba detrás de él, con las manos en sus bolsillos, vestido igual de formal que Sasuke, ambos de traje negro, aunque uno de corbata azul obscuro y el otro de amarilla anaranjada. El de corbata amarilla avanzo hasta ubicarse frente al de azul, tras una silla cargando sus mano en ella -Y bueno- Moviéndola para poder tomar asiento frente al Uchiha. -¿A que se debe "La cordial" invitación para desayunar con mi querido y ocupado amigo?- Mientras decía eso se sacaba su saco para dejarlo acomodado en el respaldo de la silla igual que Sasuke.

El pelinegro ni se había inmutado con su presencia, sabía de ante mano cuándo el había llegado, no era una presencia muy silenciosa después de todo, había estado "tosiendo suavemente" todo el tiempo en que él hablando por teléfono, todo ese "pequeño" escándalo sólo y simplemente para anunciar su presencia.

-Y se puede saber ¿A que debo tu "cordialidad" para anunciar tu llegada?- Dejo su celular sobre la mesa, en 10 minutos recibiría lo que esperaba un informe decente de quien el consideraba un incompetente. -Por cierto, Suigetsu es el incompetente que sin pensarlo pusiste a cargo de las acciones que compartimos, Usuratonkachi-

En ese momento llego la mesera con la carta para Naruto, se encontraba desayunando en el hotel en que Sasuke se hospedaba, nadie se imaginaba que Naruto era el dueño del hotel y toda la cadena de ella junto con sus Resort alrededor de todo el mundo, esto debido a que a ambos, tanto a Naruto como a Sasuke, les encantaba probar las capacidades de sus trabajadores, al menos sus propiedades relacionadas con esta área, sin que absolutamente nadie de sus empleados tuvieran la menor sospecha.

-Un Veneciano... y- (Un tipo de café) Todo parecía mostrar un pedido normal de un joven de categoría, la mesera se aventuraba a pensar que de seguro sería lo único que pediría, por ende decidió retirarse sin olvidar la carta por supuesto.

-Enseguida- Acercando su mano a la carta que aún observaba Naruto -Señor- Sonriendo tranquilamente.

Sasuke bebía tranquilamente su Express y al instante observo a Naruto, Naruto sonrió. El rubio ya había hecho algunas pruebas en ese hotel, no era un tirano ni nada, quería lo mejor, aunque no se notara, para cuidar prósperamente la herencia que con tanto esfuerzo le dejaron sus padres, uno de los 3 grandes imperios multibillonarios de Japón y entre los 10 de todo el mundo, Uzumaki corps, al igual que la perteneciente a su amigo de la infancia. Simplemente hoy había tenido que resolver unos asuntos en la administración de la cadena de restoranes RamenForRamens, esa fue la primera empresa que el fundo y luego vinieron muchas otras, pero antes había realizado acciones conjuntas en la bolsa con su amigo, y ahora se encontraban en un desayuno acordado a última hora por Sasuke; aunque Naruto se encontraba en la misma situación laboral que Sasuke, el desea disfrutar cada instante, por ello era más relajado que su amigo y cuando el casó lo requería, no lo era, por ello nadie más que el pelinegro conocía esta faceta suya. El sistema de prueba para este tipo de empresas no fue inventado por ninguno de los 2, fue una idea traspasada por el padrino de Naruto, Jiraiya, quien siempre velo por él y quien ahora decidió tomarse un largo descanso quien sabe donde. Hoy, ahora, finalmente... ¿No era día de prueba o sí?.

-Amm señor- Por precaución e instinto decidió preguntar. -Disculpe, ¿Desea pedir algo más?- Sin retirar la carta y retrocediendo un poco.

Sasuke continuo con su desayuno, Naruto pidió tranquila y felizmente 4 tostadas, un pastel y galletas, y la mesera se fue. Hoy no era día de pruebas, y ella sin saberlo había salvado instintivamente su pellejo.

-Volviendo al tema- Se desabrocho el cuello de la camisa y cedió su corbata un poco, Sasuke ya la tenía así, al parecer sería una conversación larga. -¿Qué es lo tan importante como para no esperar al almuerzo?-

-Sakura-

...

…...

-¡Sakura!-

Fue inevitable escuchar aquella voz que gritaba por todo el pasillo, pero intentaba evitarlo, o más bien evitarla a toda costa.

-¡FRENTONA NO TE HAGAS LA QUE NO ESCUCHAS!- Corría para llegar hasta la mencionada.

Era en vano hacerse la desentendida, suspiro y relajando sus hombros se dio media vuelta.

-Hasta que al fin te detienes- Diciéndolo con dificultad, corrió todo el campus, escucho de unos alumnos que estaban en la entrada de la universidad hablar de ella, había llegado hace 30 minutos allí.

-¿Qué sucede Ino?- Con parsimonia, al parecer estaba en un trance.

-¡¿Cómo que que sucede?- Ya recuperada y observando a su amiga con los ojos completamente abiertos. -Antes de ayer de fugaste de tu Boda, eres portada de todas las revistas, nadie sabía tu paradero y- Tomando nuevamente aire y posando una mano en el hombro de la pelirosa. -¡Y hasta ahora te dignas a aparecer!. Te busque como loca, no sabía que te había pasado, ¿Donde has estado Frentona?- Eran amigas de la infancia, y siempre habían cuidado una de la otra, estaba preocupada, muy preocupada por su amiga.

-Ino...- Ya no podía disimular más su pesar, sabía que si pronunciaba una palabra más su amiga sospecharía sobre el asunto, pero no quería preocuparla más.

-Ay no...- O tal vez era imposible que no la descubriera. -No me vengas que ¡¿Es por ESO que no te casaste?- Tratando de mantener el poco control que le quedaba, haciendo movimientos con sus manos al decir eso.

-...- Suspiro, la verdad no quería preocupar a su amiga, pero tampoco quería dar explicaciones, además parecía que Ino ya lo había descubierto con tan sólo pronunciar un monosílabo. Giró para continuar con su camino.

-¡Dios Santo!- Y es que Ino sabía cuan arraigadas quedaron esas palabras que ella mismo dijo cuando niñas en Sakura. -"El verdadero amor"- En tono de sorna. -No puedo creer como aún crees en eso Sakura-

Ella seguía caminando, no quería quedarse a escuchar los reproches de su amiga, y es que a pesar de que fue la misma Ino quien le comento el asunto cuando niñas, ha sido Sakura quien ha prevalecido en la creencia absoluta, fiel a los latidos de su corazón. Pero ahora eso no era lo que tenía su mente en otro universo, era lo sucedido hace 30 minutos antes, en la rectoría.

**FLASH-BACK**

**-¿Como que ya esta todo arreglado?- Cargaba sus palmas sobre el escritorio del rector con una expresión de completa incredulidad. -Esto es impo-**

**-Posible, ya es un hecho- Sin si quiera mirarla y continuando aparentemente concentrado en unos documentos.**

**-¿Pero como?-**

**-Por la mañana llamaron abogando por usted, ya se hicieron todos los papeleos necesarios-**

**-Es decir que ¿Puedo continuar mis clases normalmente?- Sin terminar de creerselo o simplemente sin creer nada, ¿Quien podría haber hecho eso?. -**_**¿A caso Sai...?-**_** Era a la única conclusión que llegaba**

**-Por cierto, cuando digo todo papeleo, me refiero a todo, incluso el costo total de su carrera señorita Haruno- Timbrando unos papeles distintos a los anterioes.**

**-¡¿Qué?- Perdió toda la compostura que le quedaba, lo cual evidentemente termino por molestar al rector.**

**Para no molestar más, Sakura se retiro de la oficina, no sin antes agradecer. Caminaba con rumbo desconocido pensado respecto del asunto, en su mente sólo llegaba a la conclusión de que Sai era el responsable de todo aquello, pero no se explicaba porque había decidido pagar toda su carrera, de cualquier modo sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer y era hablar con él, tratando de llegar a algún acuerdo con él para poder pagarle la carrera, de ninguna forma iba a permitir que después de lo que ella le hizo el hiciera tal acto de bondad por ella, además esto la llevaba a otra conclusión, ya no podía seguir huyendo de él, Sai se merecía una explicación.**

**FIN-FLASH-BACK**

Después de a medias escuchar a Ino, determino que la excusa que debía utilizar sería cualquiera menos la de el verdadero amor, ya que la trataría de loca paranoica de cuentos infantiles y por supuesto ella quería mantener lo poco que le quedaba de cordura a su imagen ya prácticamente desecha.

* * *

-Eso es todo lo que se respecto a la relación de ellos- Terminaba de comer su última galleta.

-Ya veo..., así que jamás fue nada realmente importante entre ellos- Dio una rápida mirada a la mesera, con eso sólo basto para que ella entendiera que deseaban la cuenta. -Aún así, Sai no querría casarse con Sakura sólo porque sí- Revisaba el décimo mail en una hora y 30 minutos que había recibido su móvil, no demostraba ninguna expresión.

Naruto era su mejor amigo aunque ninguno de los hiciera mención, sabían comunicarse perfectamente cuándo les sucedía algo o cuando sospechaban algo. No obstante habían ocasiones específicas en que cierta parte de esta dupla mal interpretaba las cosas...

_-_Sasuke, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Sakura-Chan?- Ya tomándose de un trago su café, para sacar su tarjeta y dejarla a disposición de la mesera que había traído la cuenta recién, desapareciendo rápidamente con ella para pagar.

Al escuchar lo que su amigo decía dejo de atender su celular. -¿De que hablas?- ¿Será acaso que su amigo conocía esa parte de la historia?, no recordaba haberla mencionado jamás, ni siquiera en sus andanzas nocturnas de juventud. ¿Acaso Sakura le había comentado algo?.

-No te hagas el interesante Dobe- Recibiendo su tarjeta tranquilamente, mientras ambos se levantaban de sus lugares y acomodaban sus sacos. -Se perfectamente que ella abandono la boda por ti, pero por favor si esto va a ser como con las otras, ellas es mi amiga y no estoy dispuesto a permitir que- Siendo interrumpido por su amigo.

-Ella es mía desde hace mucho, ¿Ya lo sabes no?- Realmente, por el momento, no se iba a detener a pensar como sabe el rubio sabía eso.

Ya se encontraban en la salida del hotel, esperaban a que les trajeran sus autos, mientras tanto... Naruto lo observaba tratando de descodificar lo que decía su mirada, hasta que ya no se pudo controlar más

-¡Sí pero porque tubo que ser en mi casa la primera vez!- Tomándolo de los hombros. -Por que... o no.. si es como lo dijiste ¿Entonces dónde fue la primera vez?¿Hace cuanto?- La curiosidad le ganaba, miraba hacia el cielo y después a un lado de la calle aún sujetándolo de los hombros, balbuceaba. -No quiero ni imaginarlo viniendo de ti, Sasuke Teme-

Sasuke ya se estaba hartando, suficientes rarezas de su amigo por un día. -Primero- Retirando de sus hombros las manos de su amigo. -Calmate y segundo- Caminando hacia su auto que fue el primero en llegar. -Ya tu mismo lo sabes, ¿No?, cuando pequeños, en los arbustos de la Plaza principal- Cerca de su auto, recibiendo sus llaves, de espaldas a su amigo y despidiéndose con una señal de su mano derecha. -Nos vemos Usuratonkachi-

De piedra, así había quedado su el Uzumaki. -¿¡QUÉ!- El pelinegro ya estaba en el interior de su auto, así que todo lo que dijera ya no lo escucharía. Naruto con ataque de histeria y Sasuke camino a una de sus empresas, y después, si sus cálculos no fallaban, al centro comercial.

* * *

-Hay pequeña...- Suspirando. Hace aproximadamente 30 minutos que Sakura llego a la tienda, no pudo disimular la expresión que hace bastante rato llevaba en su rostro, duda. En cuanto llego Miyako le pregunto al respecto y Sakura al considerarla prácticamente como una madre, siempre había tenido mucha confianza en ello, por eso para la señora Miyako lo del verdadero amor era algo que ya sabía respecto a Sakura, de hecho no le extraño que esa fuera su explicación de la huida del matrimonio, pero al parecer cada vez las cosas se complicaban más.

Sakura creía en el fondo de su corazón fervientemente en el verdadero amor, siempre creyó que si dejaba de creer en sus sueños sería infeliz, y eso hasta hoy, no por nada se fugo de la boda; no obstante, ante los hechos actuales, las portadas, aún el permanente seguimiento de paparazzis de camino a la universidad y después camino al trabajo, y por su puesto el hecho de que Sai había arreglado lo de la universidad, según ella creía, la llevaba a pensar que tal vez había cometido un error escapando y evitando a Sai, pero tenía miedo; nunca se espero que Sai hiciera eso por ella, lo de la universidad le sorprendió bastante, sabía que el no se lo tomaría a buenas maneras su escape, en el pasado ya habían tenido unas cuantas que gracias a Dios no habían pasado a más que eso, cediendo ella e intentaba calmarlo a él; además de ella, sólo Ten-Ten y Hinata, por accidente, sabían del verdadero carácter de Saí, y a petición de Sakura guardaron silencio, pero ya desde hace mucho Naruto sospechaba algo. No quería pensar cuando llegara el momento de hablar con él, sabía que no podía escapar siempre, pero por sobre todo sabía que le debía una disculpa y agradecimientos, a pesar de todo, ella lo consideraba una buena persona.

Ese día decidió integrarse nuevamente a las labores, por ese día no tendría clases, y si todo continuaba como lo imaginaba la rutina sería la misma de siempre estudiar por las mañanas, trabajar todo el medio día, estudiar por las tardes, en algún momento comería y por las noches descansaría, moviendo algunas cajas en la bodega de la tienda sonreía al pensar que al menos tarde o temprano todo estaría tranquilo e igual que siempre.

-Sakura, recuerda que hoy puedes irte temprano si quieres- Miyako acomodaba unos peluches que acababan de llegar de la central, mientras que el Stock de ellos los guardaba Sakura en las cajas de la pequeña bodega que tenía.

-Sólo queda esta- Llegando de la bodega a un lado de Miyako, donde se encontraba la ultima caja. -Y ya está- Caminado otra vez en dirección a la bodega.

-Por cierto, ¿Quien era el joven de la última vez?- Aunque tratara de evitarlo, ya simplemente no podía, Miyako amaba el romance y ver a los jóvenes poder realizar esto, además sería un buen sazón para alegrarle el día a su querida trabajadora.

Ya había terminado de acomodar todo y regresaba junto a Miyako. Al escuchar la pregunta no pudo evitar enrojecer un poco. -Él..- Pero de inmediato recordó la última reacción de el chico tuvo ante el abrazo. -Él- Comenzando a sacarse su poleron, debido al ejercicio y a que necesitaba enfriar su mente necesitaba distraerse en algo.

-¿Él?- Poniendo más atención en las acciones de la chica. La observo como se trababa con el cierre de su poleron color azul y nerviosamente lo acomodaba a su cintura para estar más cómoda. No podía evitar sonreír de la nostalgia, era como ver a su querida difunta hija a esa edad. -¿Acaso el es alguien importante?- Con voz picaresca y divertida, sabía era una pregunta bastante relevante. Buscaba algo que cayo debajo del mesón de ventas, mientras esperaba la respuesta de la pelirosa.

-_¿Quien era él?-_ Claro que sabía quien era él, Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que en menos de 24 hora. La volvió loca y que al mismo tiempo le hizo sentir amargura. Se abrazo con sus manos sus brazos ahora expuestos, sólo usaba un top de tirantes blanco, unos jeans y zapatillas, además de el poleron que ahora llevaba atado a su cintura, no obstante, cuando se trataba de él se sentía desnuda, para ella él era... -Él no es nadie Miyako-San- negación.

-Sakura-

Fue completamente inesperado, ambas estaban tan concentradas en su universo que no se dieron cuenta de la presencia de otra persona pelinegra.

Al escuchar ser pronunciado su nombre se paralizo completamente, no estaba preparada. Su voz era la misma de siempre, pero ahora más gélida que nunca. Lentamente dio vuelta su cuerpo hasta quedar frente a frente.

Miyako encontró a tiempo lo que buscaba para volver a su posición normal y verificar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Sai- Trataba de no mostrar temor, aunque lo miraba tímidamente no podía escapar de su mirada, no podía huir más. -Yo...-

-Tenemos que hablar- Su mirada era indescriptible, sus ojos eran absolutamente negros, pero este negro era de obscuridad total. Sabía que la encontraría ahí, ella ya no podía huir y él no dejaría a su presa escapar.

-Sí... yo quiero hablar contigo, pero ahor- Junto ambas manos para controlar el nerviosismo que tenía.

-Vamos- Jalándola de un brazo ambos salieron de ahí.

-¡Saku- Miyako quería intervenir, pero al ver que Sakura la miraba pidiéndole por favor que le dejara arreglar ese asunto a ella, decidió, por respeto, no intervenir. Pero aunque quisiera su intranquilidad era total.

* * *

La había llevado a las afueras del centro comercial, el la parte posterior, dónde se estaba realizando arreglos para los nuevos estacionamientos, al parecer por las nubes iba a llover. Al fin la soltó y daba comienzo a la conversación.

-Sai yo lo siento- No sabía que más decir, frente a ella, él tenía su mano derecha en su cara al perecer tratando de controlar alguna expresión.

-Estoy dispuesto a perdonarte- Ya metiendo ambas manso en sus bolsillos.

¿A caso una luz de esperanza para dar camino a la tranquilidad?. -¿De verdad?- No pudo contener su emoción.

Él sonrió... -Claro- Acercándose hasta tomar la rostro de ella en una de sus manos y con la otro sujetando el desprotegido hombro de la chica.

Tubo un mal presentimiento, quiso alejarse, pero él no se lo permitió, la forma en la que el la tenía sostenida no era una caricia, más bien parecía querer dañarla. -Sai... ¿Qué te suced- Siendo silenciada por la voz de él.

-Por supuesto que serás perdonada, a cambio de que hoy por la tarde te cases conmigo y hables a la prensa sobre tus desordenes mentales- Terminado la oración en la oreja de ella.

La lluvia estaba apunto de comenzar.

Con todas las fuerzas que pudo intento separarce de él, pero el chico ahora la tenia sostenida por su nuca, sujetando los cabellos de ella, mientras ejercía más fuerza sobre su hombro.

-¿Pero que te sucede Sakura?- Con ironía e imitando la voz de ella, sonriendo al ver la expresión de desesperación de la pelirosa.

-Sai por favor- Tratando de mantenerse firme. En el pasado había tenido oportunidad de experimentar los ataques de furia de Sai, pero gracias a intervención divina, llamadas del móvil del chico o de sus amigas Ten-Ten y Hinata, no había pasado a mayores, pero ahora se encontraba sola. -Por favor cálmate, yo... yo de verdad … lo siento- Tenía miedo, le suplicaba.

-¿Que me calme?- Acercándola más fuerte a él, aun tirando de su cabello y llevando su otra mano ahora a la cintura de ella. -¡¿QUE ME CALME?- Golpeándola con fuerza en las costillas y tirándola fuertemente contra la pared.

Ya no podía contenerse, la presión en sus costillas había sido demasiado fuerte, grito. Y al momento de soltarla y lanzarla hacia la pared, se había quedado sin voz por unos segundos, al suelo se pego en las piernas y manos. No quería llorar frente a él.

-¿¡Estas loca o que?- La lluvia los mojaba a ambos, pero sobre todo a una. -¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso a mi?- Tomo un balde y una tabla mediana que estaban olvidados ahí por los de la construcción que trabajaban en la noche. Le tiro el balde en la cara y ella intento protegerse con sus manos, fue en vano, le llego en su sien.

-Sai... ¡BASTA!- Su límite, no podía aguantar más, tratando de levantarse y salir de ahí, pero él llego antes, tomándola fuertemente de la muñeca derecha.

-Eres una estúpida- Tenía la tabla en sus manos y con eso le pego en las piernas para hacerla caer de rodillas a él, aun sosteniéndola de su muñeca. La tomo del cabello otra vez para hacer que lo mirara. -Escuchame bien pequeña de rostro bonito- La miraba altivo. -Esto puede ser mucho peor- Soltó su muñeca y la tomo del mentón. -Te daré hasta mañana a las 10pm para que vayas a verme y me RUEGUES para casarme contigo, frente a toda la prensa- Sonreía maliciosamente. -Sino... despidete de tu rostro y de tu vida- Golpeándola una última vez con una cachetada pero en su cuello como parte de su advertencia, dejandola ahí, para después irse.

Gotas estaban cayendo. La tormenta había comenzado.

Apenas desapareció de la vista el chico de Raíz comenzó a levantarse lentamente, no sin antes caer en algunos intentos. Tenía la mente en blanco y sus ojos vacíos. Entro nuevamente al centro comercial, fue directo al baño, ni siquiera quiso detenerse a escuchar lo que las personas decían al pasar ella. Fue al último baño, el más escondido de todos y al que nadie más que ella llegaba, adentro eligió el último de todos y se encerró para poder comenzar a llorar. 1 hora hasta que decidió que ya era momento de volver, sus ropas estaban sólo húmedas ahora y las termino de secar con la maquina para secar manos; ahora era momento de de mirarse al espejo. Su reflejo era de una joven mujer de tez blanca ahora pálida un cuarto de su cuello morado al igual que su hombro y brazo izquierdo, que por la fuerza ejercida y su piel el efecto del daño sería inmediato. Su muñeca derecha estaba roja y morada y le dolía demasiado, no se atrevía a moverla mucho, además de que ambas palmas de sus manos estaban rasguñadas y con un poco de sangre, su sien izquierda ahora tenia el rastro de lo que pudo haber sido sangre hace algunos minutos, levanto su top para ver el sector de sus costillas, estaban igual o peor que sus brazos y si las tocaba era un tortura, rozarlas ya la lastimaba mucho. Era momento de ver su espalda. Con esfuerzo levanto su cabello lo que antes parecía una tarea fácil ahora era una proeza. Si no fuera porque sus cabellos eran rosados, se notaria la sangre que provenía de su nuca, pero solo alguien que conociera perfectamente su cabello lo podría notar, y eso según ella, sólo la misma podría; esa herida era una de las que mas le dolía; volvió a subir su top ahora manchado de tierra y sangre, su espalda no había corrido mejor suerte, estaba en algunos sectores morada y en otros con rasguños severos de dónde aún salía sangre. Por ultimo bajo sus pantalones, sus piernas eran la suma de todo lo anterior descrito.

Quería nuevamente llorar, pero antes debía curar con lo que tuviera a mano algunas heridas, busco donde sabía estaría un botiquín de primeros auxilios, limpio y desinfecto todas las heridas, puso parches en sus piernas y espalda. Lavo sus manos y ahora solo se veían rojas y raspadas, vendo una de sus manos, la que por milagro no se fracturo del maltrato en la muñeca. No quiso tocar su cabello hasta llegar a casa, sólo ella lo notaria, se puso su poleron y lo cerro completamente para ocultar la contusión. Se lavo la cara y seco muy bien, parecía impecable, sino fuera por su sien, que ya había limpiado y desinfectado, pero aún así alrededor de la herida estaba levemente morado y se notaba, decidió ocultarlo con su flequillo. Si tenía suerte podría evitar mirar a Miyako y de hecho estaba considerando el ofrecimiento de irse temprano, no quería inmiscuir a nadie más en esto, no quería que nadie más fuera víctima de esto.

Caminaba lentamente hasta llegar cerca de la tienda, donde tubo que disimular y comenzó a caminar normalmente, tratando de demostrar la felicidad que siempre llevaba en su cara guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su querido poleron.

-¡Ya volvi Miyako-San!- Tratando de sonar lo más normal, miraba al suelo, hasta que al frente de ella vio un calzado masculino negro, pensó lo peor, había vuelto, pero al parecer esto no sería así. Levanto rápidamente la mirada y todo su control emocional, no sabía porque estaba apunto de irse por la borda.

...Esos ojos..

La sintió entrar, apenas vio su semblante y notar que su cabello no llevaba el mismo color que siempre sospecho. -Sakura- Y al ver sus ojos no tubo duda. Podía esconder todo lo que quisiera, pero lo único que no podía ocultar era el dolor que expresaban sus verdes ojos.

-Sasuke- Al ver sus ojos negros, toda su fachada quedo nula ante él.

* * *

No tengo excusas, además de falta de inspiración.

Ojalá les haya gustado

Gome Ne y Gracias :)


End file.
